Oportunidad del destino
by La Dama Oculta M9
Summary: Fitzwilliam Darcy regresa de sus estudios en el extrajero, listo para tomar las riendas del negocio familiar pero la asistente de su padre le hará perder la razón. Gigi será una gran aliada!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! he vuelto a FF! y bueno esta vez con una historia que si soy sincera ha rondado demasiado tiempo mi cabeza y que esta vez estoy dispuesta a compartirles, espero que la disfruten y por supuesto me den la oportunida de leer sus impresiones. **

**Este fic esta inspirado en la época moderna así que no esperen algo de época. Pero aún así deseo me den una oportunida. Oh Dios! que emoción regresar a FF después de tantos años!**

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Jane Austin de su novela icónica Orgullo y Prejuicio. La historia es original mía y agradeceré que si alguien más la lee en otro lado me informe por favor! y sin más... comencemos!

.

.

La música de fondo inundaba la sala, suaves notas de jazz daban al ambiente la informalidad y calidez que caracterizaba a la familia Darcy recién reunida luego de que su hijo mayor Fitzwilliam regresara de realizar sus estudios en Finlandia. Dos maestrías le habían tomado más tiempo del que había calculado, inicialmente solo pensaba en una especialidad, luego de terminarla pensó en una maestría que terminó convirtiéndose en dos.

El estudio y la responsabilidad que cargaba lo habían hecho un tipo serio, con poco tiempo para la distracción y el goce de las cosas más simples y mundanas. Todo el tiempo tenía cosas en las que pensar y eso lo volvía distraído lo cual siempre confundían los demás con arrogancia. Sin embargo cuando se trataba de negocios era el mejor.

El joven Darcy bajó las escaleras para reunirse con su familia a cenar, cerca de la puerta vio a su padre con una persona, una chica en ropa deportiva con una sudadera evidentemente más grande, la capucha le cubría la cara y no logró verla bien pero no le llamó la atención lo suficiente como para mirarla más de un par de segundos.

Su padre se despidió de la joven con un suave abrazo paternal , escuchó su aguda y dulce voz gritarle a su hermana para despedirse.

-Bye Gigi!

Georgiana Darcy corrió atravesando la sala y el lobby de la entrada a toda velocidad para arrojarse a sus brazos, abrazarse con fuerza y reír. Se notaba que se tenían un gran afecto. El joven Darcy llegó al último escalón y giró con dirección a la sala pero fue interrumpido por su hermana menor.

-¡Fitzy! ¡Ven aquí!

El joven volteó su rostro hacia su hermana con visible indiferencia.

-Quiero presentarte a mi mejor, mejor, mejor amiga. Ella es Lizzie, es la asistente de papá

-Soy Fitzwilliam Darcy, Gusto en conocerla señorita...

-Benet - completo su padre que estaba junto a su hija y su asistente - su nombre es Elizabeth Benet. Más vale que lo vayas aprendiendo porque a partir de mañana ella será tu asistente también.

A Lizzie le pareció el tipo más atractivo que hubiera visto con sus ojos azul profundo, cabello castaño oscuro, tan alto que fácilmente le sacaba una cabeza y un poco más, le sonrió tímidamente y estiró su mano con confianza esperando que el joven la estrechara.

-Gusto en conocerlo señor Darcy. Será un gusto trabajar con usted.

El joven tomo su mano y depositó un suave beso galante en su dorso que la tomó desprevenida provocando que su piel se erizara y se sonrojara escandalosamente causando unas pequeñas risas mal disimuladas del padre de los Darcy.

-Lizzie! el señor Darcy es mi padre, a él puedes llamarlo Fitzy. - Comentó Georgiana con burla en su voz.

-No creo que sea muy correcto Gigi, será mi jefe así que no puedo usar nombres cariñosos - contestó Elizabeth

-Tienes razón - Gigi hizo una mueca de resignación

-Lo veré mañana en la oficina señor Darcy - Se despidió amablemente la joven Benet con una suave reverencia que el correspondió con un asentimiento de cabeza a modo de despedida.

Se despidió efusivamente de Gigi mientras acordaban reunirse al día siguiente por la tarde luego de sus actividades normales.

Cuando se estaba despidiendo nuevamente del padre de los Darcy que había olvidado darle unas últimas instrucciones para el día siguiente escuchó una pequeña conversación entre hermanos.

-¿No crees que es linda la señorita Benet? Esta soltera y disponible.- Comentó por lo bajo Gigi pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchados por Elizabeth y el señor Darcy.

-No me interesa si está soltera y disponible, puede que sea linda si tu así lo consideras pero no lo suficiente como para tentarme.

Elizabeth se quedó callada mirando al señor Darcy quien también calló de golpe dejando sus palabras en el aire avergonzado por el comentario de su hijo. Éste al sentirse descubierto se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la sala desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

-Lizzie... perdón, yo no...- Intentó excusarse Georgiana avergonzada de las palabras de su hermano hacia su mejor amiga.

-Elizabeth por favor disculpa a mi hijo, él a veces no sabe expresarse bien, tiende a hacer comentarios sin intensión maliciosa pero, bueno, tu sabes él es... no sé qué decirte, por favor no lo tomes como algo personal.

-No se preocupen, él está en todo su derecho de pensar de mi lo que mejor le parezca, soy su asistente y nada más. No debe encontrarme atractiva si voy a llevar su agenda, lo que importa es que sea eficiente en mi trabajo, eso es todo. Si me disculpan, debo irme, se hace tarde.

-Si, claro, por favor ve en el auto de la familia, te llevarán hasta tu casa, no quisiera que te sucediera algo por mi culpa, yo te hice venir hasta aquí.

-Le agradezco mucho señor Darcy.

Se despidió de ambos con una sonrisa que intentaba ser honesta pero que en el fondo los tres sabían era falsa luego del comentario de Fitzwilliam.

Salió de la mansión abordo del auto de la familia Darcy que la llevaría de regreso a su departamento en Merinton.

-¿Qué hacia tu asistente aquí a esta hora y con esas fachas?- Quiso saber el joven en cuanto entraron a la sala su hermana y su padre.

-Le pedí que recogiera en la oficina un reporte de finanzas, olvide que después del trabajo sale a correr en el parque. Una tontería de mi parte.

-¿Y por qué no lo trajo el encargado de finanzas?

-Porque no confío en nadie que no sea esa pequeña - por el gesto que hizo su padre comprendió que el "pequeña" lo decía por su estatura.

Fitzwilliam solo se encogió de hombros sin darle mayor importancia.

-¿Qué demonios sucede contigo? - Reclamó su hermana impaciente - ¿Te has vuelto loco al hablarle de esa manera a mi amiga?

-Bueno, no le hable a ella, solo di mi punto de vista sobre algo que tú misma me preguntaste. -Contestó Fitzwilliam con tranquilidad.

-Já, ¿ahora es mi culpa que le hayas dicho fea?

-Yo no he dicho que sea fea - Su voz monótona exasperó a su hermana.

-Escúchame bien Fitzy, si vuelves a expresarte así delante de ella no volveré a dirigirte la palabra hasta que te disculpes. ¿Entendido?

Fitzwilliam solo dejó caer su cabeza hacia el hombro izquierdo en actitud derrotada, si algo le dolía en este mundo era su hermana y saber que había hecho algo que a ella le provocaba molestia le era insoportable, por lo que decidió rendirse a su amenaza.

-Está bien, discúlpame, no volveré a decir algo así. Es que venir aquí con esas fachas me pareció de mal gusto.

-Esa es mi culpa - Interrumpió su padre recordándole su comentario.

-De acuerdo, ustedes ganan. No volveré a emitir un mal juicio sobre Elizabeth Benet, pero tampoco quiero que se me recrimine si es culpa de ella que tenga una mala primera impresión.

-Creo que ambos tuvieron una mala primera impresión el uno del otro- Comentó su madre que se había mantenido al margen de todo en un rincón del sofá mientras tejía con calma.

-Más te vale ser bueno con ella, si me entero que la haces trabajar en exceso o que no está feliz contigo ya verás! - Continuó amenazándolo Gigi

-Que sea tu amiga no significa que tenga que ser mía o que deba tener consideraciones con ella.

-Oh Fitz, se bueno y no espantes a la pobre - pidió su madre con voz dulce -además es una buena chica, ha ayudado mucho a tu padre en momentos críticos.

-Me portaré como un caballero con ella, pero si hace algo que no debe espero comprensión de ustedes.

Por su parte Elizabeth echaba chispas de coraje, nadie nunca se había expresado de esa manera de ella. Decir que no era lo suficientemente linda como para tentar al poderoso Fitzwilliam Darcy, eso le calaba en lo profundo del orgullo. Su vanidad se había visto herida y haría que el joven Darcy se arrepintiera de expresarse así de ella. ¡Oh! vaya que lo haría arrepentirse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos y gracias a las personas que me leyeron y que me dejaron un comentario, mil gracias! eso hace que todo valga la pena. Les dejo este nuevo capitulo y una disculpa anticipada por si se me va algún horror ortográfico, escribo rápido y se me van las letras. En fin! disfrutenlo mucho, espero sus reviews!**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes corresponden a los de la obra Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen, la historia es original mia. De fan para fans!

La limosina negra se estacionó en la entrada del edificio, el joven Darcy salió del auto, lucía espectacular con su traje negro a la medida y camisa blanca de marca. Las mujeres que pasaron a su lado no pudieron quitarle la mirada de encima, incluso algunas se detuvieron para verlo descaradamente. Era un hombre que irradiaba poder y al mismo tiempo arrogancia e indiferencia en sus movimientos.

Detrás de él salió su padre quien a pesar de sus años era un hombre bastante atractivo y con evidente buen humor reflejado en sus arrugas, derrochando sonrisas a todos los que pasaban a su lado.

-¿Estás listo hijo? Me siento como el primer día que te llevamos a la escuela.

-Es curioso, yo también me siento como el primer día de escuela. - A pesar del buen humor de su padre, Fitzwilliam aún se sentía intimidado por la responsabilidad que le esperaba al volverse la cabeza de la familia Darcy. Sabía que cargaba con muchas expectativas pero también estaba lleno de confianza en que todo iría bien. Era uno de los mejores en el área de los negocios, no debería dejarse impresionar por nada, o nadie...

Al entrar al edificio se sorprendió del mundo de gente que estaba en el Lobby, gente iba y venía, recordaba asistir a ese edificio hacía mucho tiempo, cuando era más joven y su padre lo llevaba para que se familiarizara con la estructura empresarial, pero de eso habían pasado por lo menos 14 años debido a que había viajado al extranjero por sus estudios y no había vuelto a pisar Londres desde entonces.

Cuando cruzaron la puerta de seguridad una joven los recibió con una sonrisa radiante. Fitzwilliam quedó prendido de ella en cuanto cruzaron sus miradas. Le pareció la joven más hermosa que hubiera visto. No era como las modelos con las que había estado o las hijas de buenas familias. No, ella era especial, tenía algo en sus ojos que le atraía de una manera incontrolable.

-Mi querida Lizzie, infórmame a qué me enfrentaré hoy.

-¿Lizzie? - Preguntó sorprendido el jóven

-Gusto en verlo de nuevo Joven señor Darcy. ¿Está listo para su primer día en Pemberly?

Fitzwilliam carraspeó y se arregló la corbata ya de por si perfecta.

-Por supuesto, ¿que nos tiene para hoy señorita Benet?

Lizzie le sonrió con malicia, una sonrisa torcida que hizo sus ojos brillar aún más. Darcy no pudo evitar mirarla desde atrás mientras caminaban hacia el elevador quedándose él rezagado con toda la intensión. Se veía hermosa, camisa blanca, falda corta plisada gris, medias negras que le delineaban las curvas de las piernas a la perfección y unos tacones negros que le daban la altura necesaria para llegarle por lo menos al hombro. Su cabello castaño elevado en una coleta alta dejando ver su largo cuello y unos aretes de estrella en piedras que brillaban con sus movimientos.

-En eso me puede ayudar mi hijo, ¿no es cierto Fitz? - Preguntó su padre girándose a verlo, lo atrapó mirando minuciosamente a Lizzie, al verse pillado abrió los ojos sorprendido, iba a hablar pero ella lo interrumpió.

-Me parece una buena idea señor Darcy, es un buen comienzo para que vaya conociendo la interacción entre las áreas, tal vez es algo muy básico pero es necesario si quiere conocer Pemberly de raíz.

-Estoy de acuerdo Lizzie. - Su padre lo miró reprendiéndolo por no poner atención a lo que estaban diciendo.

Cuando llegaron al último piso la primera en salir fue Elizabeth seguida por el señor Darcy y su hijo. Ya los esperaba su segunda asistente.

-Hijo, te presento a Charlotte Lucas, nuestra segunda asistente. Ella lleva la parte más administrativa y maneja nuestras agendas. Cualquier evento díselo y ella lo apuntará.

-Gusto en conocerlo señor Darcy- Charlotte hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo.

-El gusto es mío señorita Lucas- Fitzwilliam la miró analizándola, se veía tímida y reservada, su ropa oscura sin llamar la atención, falda por debajo de la rodilla. Se veía elegante pero era todo lo contrario a Elizabeth quien en su aspecto gritaba "extrovertida", mientras que Charlotte gritaba "introvertida". La joven tenía su cabello negro recogido en un moño de trenza muy bien peinado. Definitivamente se sentiría más cómodo trabajando con Charlotte, Elizabeth ya lo tenía algo intimidado con la tontería que había dicho el día anterior y luego ella presentándose así vestida en la oficina. No sabía cómo, pero iba a evitar sentir esa atracción que se había despertado en él con tan solo verla.

Cuando los Darcy se quedaron solos en la oficina principal que compartirían por unos meses, Fitzwilliam no pudo evitar preguntarle a su padre.

-¿Ella siempre viene así vestida o solo es para castigarme por mi comentario de ayer?

-No sé a qué te refieres - Fingió su padre.

-Me refiero a que la señorita Benet luce muy bien esta mañana y ayer yo le insinué que no era para nada atractiva.

-Bueno, me alegro que te haya dado de tu propio veneno, pero no, ella no luce especialmente diferente hoy, ella siempre es así. Le gusta la moda y lucir bien arreglada siempre, además ella me acompaña a todos los eventos debe estar impecable en cualquier momento.

-¿Pero con minifalda? ¿Qué pensará mamá de esto?

-Hijo, hijo, no debes angustiarte, tu madre la conoce más que bien, de hecho, Lizzie usa mucha de la ropa que tu madre le regala, esa falda por ejemplo se la regaló tu madre hace poco. Como ves, no es la gran cosa y no me importa mucho como vista, para mi es como una hija. Toma en cuenta que se ha ganado el cariño de tu madre, el mío y no hablemos de Georgiana, es la única que le lleva el paso, ya sabes lo enérgica que es tu hermana.

-¿Entonces no hay de que preocuparse? es decir, ¿ella no está haciéndome pagar por mi comentario?

-Hijo mío, me temo que tu solo te estás reprendiendo por tus palabras.

Su viejo padre se rio de él abiertamente mientras que él solo sonreía resignado.

El tiempo pasaba mientras entre Charlotte, Lizzie y su padre le explicaban algunas cosas, lo difícil fue concentrarse en todo lo que la joven Benet le decía sin que su suave perfume floral se le colara en los nervios mientras recorrían el edificio conociendo las áreas y lo presentaba formalmente con los empleados que se cruzaban por su camino.

Cuando dieron las 6 de la tarde su padre aún se encontraba ensimismado enviando un correo electrónico. El joven Darcy se acercó por detrás de su silla para leer de lo que se trataba, en eso estaba cuando Elizabeth entró tocando la puerta con una radiante sonrisa.

-Señor Darcy ya debo irme, Gigi me espera para cenar y luego ir al concierto, ¿desea algo más?

-Sí ¡que tengas mi apellido! - Ese comentario tomó por sorpresa a Fitzwilliam que lo malinterpretó- ¿cómo no eres mi hija perdida?

La suave y vibrante risa de Elizabeth inundó la oficina.

-Basta señor Darcy, Gigi y yo podremos no ser hermanas de sangre pero la quiero como si lo fuera.

-Lo sé, las he visto. Diviértanse y no regresen tarde. El auto las recogerá a las 11 en punto.

-Muchas gracias, no se preocupe, Gigi estará a salvo de todos los rufianes. - Bromeó Lizzie mostrando su puño.

-¡Ya lo creo que si!

-Nos vemos mañana joven Darcy, que tenga excelente noche. - Elizabeth le dedicó una sonrisa helada y un leve asentimiento de cabeza en señal de despedida.

-Hasta mañana señorita Benet, espero que no llegue con resaca por la mañana. - Al salir las palabras no pudo detenerlas y tampoco pudo evitar querer morderse la lengua.

-No se preocupe, no bebo en días laborales. Si no soy requerida, me retiro.

-Espere, señorita Benet, ¿podría dejar esta carpeta en su lugar antes de irse? - Fitzwilliam solo lo hizo por molestarla y lo logró cuando notó un brillo singular en sus ojos castaños que ya empezaban a volverse una obsesión.

-Por supuesto joven Darcy, así lo haré. - Elizabeth extendió sus manos y Fitzwilliam le colocó la pesada carpeta, pero sus dedos se tocaron sintiendo una fuerte corriente recorrerles el cuerpo, ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos sin saber qué era esa sensación tan extraña y placentera.

-No, Lizzie, por favor ya vete déjale la carpeta a Charlotte, ella la llevará. -Interrumpió el señor Darcy a lo que ellos pudieron romper el contacto visual y sus manos dejaron de tocarse cuando Elizabeth abrazó la carpeta contra su pecho en un desesperado intento de colocar una barrera entre los dos.

-Por supuesto, me retiro. Hasta mañana.

Salió de la oficina con una sensación de calor en sus manos donde el joven Darcy la había tocado. Se despidió de Charlotte y salió de la oficina esperando que la noche le hiciera olvidar lo sucedido con ese hombre arrogante y presuntuoso.

Estaba orgullosa de haber puesto nervioso a Darcy, sabía que el día anterior no lo había impresionado para nada con su ropa deportiva, pero confiaba que cuando la viera perfectamente arreglada entonces él se arrepentiría de sus palabras y parecía que lo había logrado, pero ya era tarde, la primera impresión no se olvidaba y para Elizabeth el señor Fitzwilliam Darcy no dejaría de ser un pomposo, presumido, arrogante, niño rico.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! De nuevo por aca!

Vamos al capitulo y por supuesto agradezco me regalen un review!

Disclaimer: Los personajes corresponden a la obra Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen. La historia es original mia.

La semana pasó demasiado rápido para el gusto de Elizabeth, disfrutaba mucho ignorando a Darcy, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no lo ignoraba del todo puesto que estaba al pendiente de todos sus movimientos, era como ver un poderoso león en todo su esplendor. Cuando entraba con él a las reuniones lo veía tomar las riendas, dirigir sin necesidad de ser autoritario, él era un líder nato, todos lo tomaban en cuenta, se hizo de aliados rápidamente y eso le ayudaba ya que la transición para dejarle la dirección de Pemberly era cada vez más inevitable.

Fitzwilliam contaba con su propio apartamento cerca del centro de Londres pero desde que trabajaba con su padre le resultaba más cómodo quedarse en la mansión Darcy que ir a su apartamento y regresar todos los días. Esa mañana de sábado se levantó con mucha pereza, como si sus ojos se negaran a abrirse, ni siquiera se miró al espejo cuando salió de su habitación, se enrolló en su albornoz azul marino y salió con ánimo de tomar un buen jugo fresco.

Al llegar a la cocina escuchó unas risas, su madre y hermana estaban riendo, seguramente de alguna tontería dicha por su hermana menor. Al entrar no les prestó mucha atención solo se limitó a saludar sin mirarlas.

-Buenos días hermano, parece que Morfeo se niega a abandonarte.

-Hijo que... desafortunado aspecto tienes.

-No estoy tan mal... - No pudo terminar su frase pues al voltear a ver a su madre lo sorprendió ver a Lizzie apoyada en la barra del desayunador, con una sonrisa burlona y unos ojos de cazadora experta, escrutándolo parte por parte. - Señorita Benet... ¿que la trae por aquí tan temprano?

\- Nada en especial señor Darcy, solo saldré con Gigi de compras. ¿Desea acompañarnos?

-No, mi hermano no es bueno para acompañarnos de compras, ¡además no quiero que se interponga en nuestro día de chicas! he esperado este día toda la semana Lizzie, no puedes invitarlo. - Gigi se giró hacia su hermano con un gesto gracioso- Te des-invito.

-No pensaba aceptar de todas formas - Fitzwilliam se sirvió un vaso de jugo fresco y lo bebió de un hilo. No esperó más y salió de la cocina sin más palabras.

-Si te digo que mi hermano es muy dulce ¿me lo crees?

Lizzie no hizo más que sonreir y negar efusivamente con la cabeza.

Darcy regresó a su habitación avergonzado por haberse plantado así en la cocina delante de su asistente. Corrió al espejo en busca de su reflejo, se miró despeinado y con la barba un poco crecida, un quejido exasperado salió de sus labios, de inmediato salió disparado a darse una ducha.

Elizabeth y Georgiana ya salían de casa cuando una voz masculina las interceptó.

-¿Necesitan que las acerque al centro comercial?

-Es una buena idea ¿no crees Lizzie? así solo pediremos que el auto vaya por nosotras mas tarde.

Lizzie miró al joven Darcy, su gesto serio nunca cambiaba, a pesar de ser un buen ofrecimiento ella no quería pasar mucho tiempo cerca de él pues el efecto que le provocaba en su cuerpo era demasiado revelador para ella.

-El señor Darcy debe estar ocupado, no creo que sea una buena idea.

-¿Para dónde vas Fitzy?

-Iré a mi apartamento por algunas cosas, podría recogerlas más tarde si gustan y regresaremos juntos.

-Es una oferta que no puedo rechazar, lo siento Lizzie, él gana.- Gigi le hizo un gesto inocente a Elizabeth que no pudo evitar sonreir y dejar salir una autentica carcajada. Sus ojos buscaron los de Darcy quien quedó cautivado por esa sonrisa autentica.

Lizzie al ser consciente de la mirada de Darcy sobre sus labios en un acto inocente se mordió el labio inferior para quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Está bien, usted gana señor Darcy.

-Se lo agradezco señorita Benet, por concederme la victoria.

El auto de Fitzwilliam llegó, era un BMW negro discreto. El mayordomo abrió la puerta trasera y Fitzwilliam la delantera del copiloto esperando que Gigi entrara, sin embargo ella se metió en el asiento trasero dejando a Elizabeth en el asiento de copiloto, Fitzwilliam le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a sentarse. Sus reacciones de nuevo fueron incontrolables, la sensación de calidez y nerviosismo les llegó a ambos de golpe. Cuando Elizabeth retiró su mano Fitzwilliam no pudo evitar desear contener el calor en su mano apretando su puño.

El camino fue un poco inesperado para Elizabeth que escuchaba como Gigi bromeaba con su hermano y éste respondía con alegría e ingenio a los comentarios. En algún punto Lizzie se sintió cómoda junto a Fitzwilliam a quien después de una broma le sonrió con autentica empatía que lo desarmó por completo regalándole una sonrisa amplia que ella nunca le había visto y que la dejó sin aliento.

-Oigan ustedes dos, ¿por qué no dejan de llamarse como extraños? eso de "Joven señor Darcy" y "Señorita Benet" no me suena bien, ya se conocen, trabajan juntos y además ambos son jóvenes y tienen casi la misma edad.

-Casi pero no, tu hermano es mayor que yo por tres años, además es mi jefe y no puedo tener una relación tan cercana con él debido a que soy su asistente Gigi.

-¿Eso significa que seguirán con esta cosa de hablarse formalmente?

-Así es Gigi, por favor compórtate y deja que las cosas fluyan naturalmente, es tu amiga y lo entiendo pero nosotros apenas nos estamos conociendo, no es como que de la nada pueda llegar y hablarle como si nos conociéramos de toda una vida.- Argumentó Darcy serio.

Gigi bufó con desgano y Lizzie giró hacia ella señalándola con el dedo índice y el pulgar arriba simulando una pistola, giño su ojo izquierdo y con un ligero movimiento de su muñeca y un ¡Bum! silencioso le había dado a entender que esa batalla la tenía perdida.

Ambas rieron en complicidad. Para Fitzwilliam era algo nuevo conocer esa faceta de su hermana, era libre, risueña, y alocada, pero siempre se comportaba con sus padres, en cambio estando con Elizabeth esa locura se multiplicaba. Su hermana se veía feliz al lado de ella, era como si fuera su hermana y por un momento Darcy deseo que eso fuera cierto, pero luego recordó sus minifaldas y curvas y no pudo desear más que tenerla entre los brazos lo que hizo que se distrajera un momento.

-¿No avanzarás? el semáforo se ha puesto verde- preguntó Elizabeth sacándolo de sus pervertidos pensamientos. Él no dijo nada, solo avanzó en silencio.

Gigi se emocionó cuando la lista de reproducción tocó la canción de Lizzie y ella, su canción favorita.

-_Oh don't you dare look back Just keep your eyes on me She said shut up and dance with me! - _cantó a todo pulmón la joven Darcy

Lizzie continuo la canción, como si cada una tuviera una parte

-_This woman is my destiny she said oh ohshut up and with me!_

_-We were victims of the night The chemical, physical, Kryptonite, Helpless to the bass and faded light_

_-Oh we were born to get together, Born to get together_

Para Darcy fue extraña esa sincronía, se notaba que la habían memorizado las dos. Ambas comenzaron el coro al mismo tiempo y el auto se llenó de alegría, risas y gritos.

-Lamento que hayas oído eso hermano pero es _nuestra_ canción, siempre la cantamos, nacimos para estar juntas verdad Lizzie?

-Absolutamente! es _nuestra_ canción.

Él no dijo nada pero miró a Elizabeth diferente en ese momento, una mirada cálida y llena de un sentimiento extraño que hizo a Lizzie ruborizarse.

Cuando llegaron al centro comercial se despidieron de Fitzwilliam y salieron del auto sin esperarlo a bajar, Gigi la arrastró dentro tomándola por sorpresa por lo que tropezo un poco sacándole una risa a Fitzwilliam al verlas de ese modo, de verdad parecían hermanas.

Gigi se paseó por la mayoría de las tiendas de ropa, ambas se compraron varias prendas y accesorios. Entraron a una tienda de ropa para hombre, Lizzie no sabía muy bien que hacían ahí.

-¿Comprarás algo para tu padre?

-Si y para Fitzy, él es un buen hombre, no deberías quedarte con la primera impresión, sé que fue mi culpa en parte, debí esperar a que te fueras para lanzarle la pregunta pero no creí que te diera esa respuesta tan estúpida.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, ya lo he olvidado.

-Claro que no! Papá me ha dicho como te comportas con él, como si fuera un autentico cretino, te juro que no es así

-Gigi está bien, solo me estoy divirtiendo haciéndolo sufrir un poco, no es gran cosa, además él se lo buscó, a una mujer no se le debe de decir eso por muy fea que sea.

-Lo sé, mi hermano es un poco torpe, me disculpo en su lugar.

-No tienes porqué. Déjalo estar Gi, las cosas serán como deben ser.

Gigi no se quedó conforme con la respuesta pero su cordura le pedía a gritos dejar de presionarla.

-¿Corbata azul o gris?

-¿para quién de los dos?

-mmm... para papá

-Gris

-Para Fitz quiero otra cosa... ¿qué tal unas mancuernillas?

-Me parece bien, usa muchos trajes así que le vendrán bien

-Oh mira estos! están preciosos

-Me gustan más los de este lado, van más con él.

-Decidido! serán esos.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero, que tu no ibas a escogerlos?

-Lizzie, Lizzie, mi joven Padawan, tienes tanta maldad que aprenderme

Ya en casa de los Darcy Gigi le quitó de las manos al mayordomo las que eran destinadas a su familia.

A su madre le entregó una pequeña bolsa que contenía una mascada fina de seda con estampado floral que le sentaba de maravilla.A su padre le entregó la bolsita y dentro de esta una caja con la corbata su hermano también le entregó una pequeña bolsa.

-Para ti hermanito! espero te guste.

-Gracias enana- como se refería a ella con cariño. Sacó la caja y la abrió, dentro había un par de mancuernillas doradas redondas con decorado entramado en las orillas y una fina F delineada al centro con oro blanco resaltando. Francamente eran muy elegantes, le encantaron por su buen gusto y discreción. - Me encantan! son hermosas! muchas gracias!

-De nada, las escogió Lizzie, las que yo habían elegido eran de Batman peeeero, ya que ella tiene tan buen gusto, creo que debía hacerle caso.

Eso cambiaba todo, le parecían las más brillantes de todas las mancuernillas, debía usarlas.

-¿Debo usarlas?

-Mañana mismo mi cielo - Sentenció su madre con buen humor.

Llegar a la oficina nunca le había despertado tanta ansiedad, quería ver esos ojos castaños que tanto le tenían hechizado. En el elevador junto a su padre se acomodó la corbata y tocó sus puños para cerciorarse por enésima vez que ahí estaban las mancuernillas, su padre notaba todas esas manías y no hacía más que reír internamente. Ya se le estaba haciendo evidente la atracción de su hijo por su asistente, pero de Lizzie hacia él no había nada de intensión. Ella había puesto una barrera impenetrable en la que solo Fitzwilliam parecía quedar fuera y eso aunque divertido le hacía pensar que su asistente se estaba vengando de su hijo.

"_Bueno, en algún momento estos niños deberán darse cuenta que están hechos el uno para el otro, él con su prejuicio y ella con su orgullo, vaya par!"_

El ascensor anunció su llegada a la última planta. De pie los esperaba Charlotte quien los saludó cordialmente, siempre con su vestimenta discreta y elegante, les dio los detalles del día para ponerse a trabajar.

-Muchas gracias Charlotte, tráeme el reporte de los hoteles y un café bien cargado para empezar el día por favor.

-Por supuesto señor Darcy.

-Espera Charlotte -La interrumpió Fitzwilliam - ¿Dónde está la señorita Benet?

-Está abajo con el personal de mercadotecnia, le han pedido ayuda con el proyecto de lanzamiento para el hotel de Marruecos, ha estado ahí desde hace una hora, pero si la necesita la mandaré llamar.

-No, no - el padre sin darle tiempo a su hijo para responder- la necesito supervisando eso.

Con una ligera reverencia Charlotte salió de la oficina.

-El lanzamiento de Turkia fue un éxito debido a que Elizabeth estuvo supervisandolo todo, no perdió detalle de nada, cada plan, cada compra, todo, desde la recepción hasta los platos fue supervisado por ella y mira el éxito que ha tenido ese hotel. Confío en ella para estos proyectos.

-Si es tan buena en eso ¿porque no la cambias de departamento para que deje de ser tu asistente?

Su padre lo miró reclinado en su sillón con su brazo derecho cruzado en su pecho y su mano izquierda en su mentón mirándolo serio, con mirada calculadora.

-La necesito a mi lado, es más importante de lo que crees. Con el tiempo entenderás. Se convertirá en tu mano derecha, al menos eso es lo que espero de ambos.

El día estuvo muy ocupado para todos, el lanzamiento del hotel de Marruecos le estaba absorbiendo el tiempo a Lizzie y en gran parte también a Fitzwilliam pues su padre le había delegado el proyecto a él, en cierta forma era su gran inicio y debía apoyarse en Elizabeth.

Pasadas las 6 de la tarde Charlotte entró a despedirse de Fitzwilliam, su padre se había retirado hacía un par de horas y él estaba trabajando duro para sacar su proyecto, debía leer toda esa montaña de papeles y no llevaba ni la mitad.

Cerca de las 9 de la noche salió de su oficina al escuchar ruidos provenientes del ascensor, se preguntó si Charlotte había regresado por algo. Cuando las puertas se abrieron Lizzie se espantó al ver a Fitzwilliam.

-¿Sigue aquí señor Darcy?

Fitzwilliam la miró con gusto, zapatillas negras con tacón alto, falda blanca entallada hasta la rodilla y blusa negra de cuello ojal con mangas largas. Su cabello se veía un poco despeinado y sus ojos estaban rojos y cansados.

-¿Ha estado trabajando con mercadotecnia todo este tiempo señorita Benet?

Con un movimiento de cabeza la invitó a pasar a la oficina

-Si, el inicio es complicado, tienen el plan y todo pero están un poco perdidos en la cultura y lo social del país, necesitan ver puntos importantes, si no lo toman en cuenta pueden estropearlo.

-Agradezco que esté tan involucrada en el proyecto.

-Es mi deber ayudarlo señor Darcy, es su primer proyecto y no debe quedar mal, debo hacerlo lucir bien.

-No debería de cargar con ese peso, hay un montón de gente detrás de esto, debería de ser su responsabilidad hacer bien su trabajo, señorita Benet usted no debería quedarse tan tarde por culpa de los demás.

-Está bien por mí, no se preocupe.

-¿Ya se iba?

-Si, solo subí a recoger mis cosas y me voy a casa

-¿La puedo llevar si gusta?

Lizzie dudó un poco, era atento de su parte y rechazarlo podría ser una descortesía por no contar como Gigi se la comería viva si se enteraba que había rechazado a su hermano.

-S... si no le molesta pasar por Merinton, apreciaría la oferta- Aceptó con timidez.

-Por supuesto que no, solo deme unos momentos

Comenzó a ordenar los papeles y apagar la computadora. Mientras lo hacía no perdió detalle de ella, se le notaba cansada pero aún así tenía el mentón en alto y se mantenía erguida, le dió la espalda y comenzó a curiosear en los libros del estante esperándolo. Después de unos minutos prefirió alejarse un poco de él, parecía que espiaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Iré a recoger mi bolso, lo espero en el ascensor.

Sin esperar respuesta salió de su oficina exhalando un suave suspiró de cansancio. No pudo evitar notar que a Darcy se le veía el cansancio por igual sin corbata, los primeros dos botones abiertos y su cabello ligeramente despeinado, se le veía adorable, sus manos le suplicaban regresar para darle un masaje en los hombros y perderse en ese cabello negro.

"_Basta Elizabeth Benet, él es el amigo-enemigo con el que no nos relacionamos. Ese hombre es muy guapo pero puedo resistir, mi voluntad es fuerte, soy fuerte!"_

Recogió sus cosas y lo esperó recargada en el escritorio mientras miraba en su celular las ultimas noticias en su red social. Gigi no perdió la oportunidad de etiquetarla en una fotografía mientras comía helado, se le notaba sorprendida.

-eres-una-toooonta-Giorgiana-Dar-cy

Hablaba en voz alta mientras lo escribía sin notar que Darcy ya había salido, su puso a su lado para ver lo que ella estaba haciendo mirando su foto sorprendida

-Me-las-pagarás-

-Supongo que un emoticón enojado vendría bien con el mensaje

-No, mejor uno riendo, no me molestan sus locuras, ¡oh! Fitzwil... ah.. ah.. perdón, señor Darcy ¿nos vamos?

-Después de usted Señorita Benet

En el ascensor Darcy miró la hora y Elizabeth notó un brillo particular, ahí estaban las mancuernillas y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, se sonrojó ligeramente desviando la mirada.

Las había notado, lo sabía, un sentimiento de orgullo adolescente le inundó el pecho al joven Darcy, un sentimiento como ninguno.

En el trayecto a casa de Lizzie ninguno de los dos habló demasiado, estaban muy cansados y cayeron en un silencio cómodo. El traslado a Merinton había sido tranquilo aunque un poco corto para el gusto de Darcy. Ya que el día anterior la había llevado a casa luego de recogerlas en el centro comercial de regreso no necesitó muchas instrucciones sin embargo le pareció un lugar poco seguro para alguien como ella, una joven hermosa que vive sola en un barrio así, le parecía una locura, sin embargo quien era él para decirle algo.

-Llegamos- Anunció él notando que Lizzie había cerrado los ojos por el cansancio.

Ella abrió los ojos y lanzó una mezcla de suspiro con gemido de cansancio.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, no era necesario que me trajeras.

Notó la informalidad y lo suave de su voz con la que le hablo y eso lo emocionó, disimulando y queriendo continuar con ese momento de comodidad entre los dos, mantuvo la informalidad.

-No hay problema, tú nos ayudas mucho, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.

Aun en la oscuridad del auto pudo notar una chispa encendiéndose en los ojos marrones de la castaña, algo tentador y perfecto que lo invitaba a acercarse, que lo empujaba.

-Nos vemos mañana en la oficina señor Darcy.

-Hasta mañana señorita Benet...

Y así salió del auto sin esperar a que bajara a abrirle la puerta, él espero hasta que su silueta desapareció en las escaleras del edificio. Estaba segura y era lo único que necesitaba saber para irse a casa y dormir con una sonrisa de satisfacción...

**Iba a ser un solo capitulo pero de repente se me antojó juntar dos, espero que les hayan gustado!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola holaaaa! ya sé que me van a colgar por no haber escrito antes, pero bueno, eso del home office es otra onda, pensé que me daría más tiempo de hacer cosas sin embargo creo que por lo mismo me estoy cargando de actividades, sin embargoooo aquí estoy de nuevo. **

**Muchas gracias a las personitas chulas, guapas y hermosisimas que se han tomado el tiempo de escribirme un review o de ponerme como favorito. Mi corazón se los agradece. Y sin más vamos con el capitulo que como saben los personajes le pertenecen a Jane Austen y el desarrollo de esta historia es totalmente mía. ¡A leer!**

Han pasado unas cuantas semanas, la relación entre Elizabeth Benet y Fitzwilliam Darcy se ha vuelto mejor, la seguridad con la que Lizzie lo apoyaba con el proyecto de Marruecos y cómo se manejaba con los demás gerentes era notorio, se preguntó en varias ocasiones porqué su padre no le había dado ya un departamento a su cargo, pero nunca se lo preguntó abiertamente, le gustaba tenerla cerca aunque seguía intimidándolo con su belleza y fuerte carácter.

Ese día iría con Elizabeth y Georgiana a una cena-concierto de jazz, estar con ellas dos se había vuelto una constante, ellas eran muy amigas y a su hermana le encantaba recuperar el tiempo perdido de su hermano, estuvieron separados varios años, no podía culparla por desear estar con él y aprovechar para estar con su mejor amiga.

Su padre se notaba tenso, revisaba unos documentos y por cada página que pasaba se le veía con el ceño más molesto. Se levantó de su escritorio para preguntarle de que se trataba cuando entró Elizabeth Benet con su cabellera suelta radiante, suaves ondas lo decoraban, envuelta en ese vestido azul con mangas cortas y cuello redondo, largo hasta las rodillas, remarcando sus curvas rematando con unas zapatillas blancas con decorados en azul.

-Señor Darcy, joven Darcy, ¿requieren algo más antes de irme?

-Si, necesito que prepares tu equipaje pequeña- Comentó el señor Darcy padre sin levantar la mirada de los documentos- la situación en el hotel de Suiza no me parece muy real, necesito que vayas a revisar lo que está sucediendo

-Por supuesto señor, ¿cuándo debo irme?

-Mañana mismo, programa el vuelo cuanto antes, irás con Fitzwilliam

-¿Señor?

-¿Padre?

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos, siempre había viajado con el señor Darcy, no con su hijo, no sabía que esperar de eso.

-No me miren así, es hora de que ustedes dos salgan, hijo necesitas involucrarte en los otros hoteles, la sucesión esta próxima y estaría mas tranquilo sabiendo que conoces todos los hoteles y como están operando y quien mejor para mostrartelo que Lizzie, ella ha viajado conmigo y conoce al personal y el funcionamiento de cada uno. Nadie mejor que ella.

-De acuerdo señor- accedió Lizzie aunque por dentro no estaba nada conforme- llamaré al aeropuerto para que preparen el jet privado, joven Darcy saldremos a las 9 de la mañana ¿le parece bien?

-Si, por supuesto.

Elizabeth Salió de la oficina algo desconcertada y apresurada, debía darse prisa para estar a tiempo con Gigi que la esperaba a las 7. Hizo todas las llamadas necesarias y aún así sabía que no estaría a tiempo, el señor Darcy le había dejado el documento para que ella lo leyera, definitivamente eso haría después de la cena y de preparar su equipaje, el viaje debía ser de 5 días al menos para investigar todo lo que le había pedido el señor Darcy.

-¿Estás lista para irnos? Gigi esta furiosa, llevamos 15 minutos de retraso

-No puedo, necesito enviar primero algo a Suiza para que reserven la habitación

-Mi padre habló con un tal Foster y le pidió la reserva

-oh... en ese caso, creo que ya está.

-Vamos o seremos degollados por mi hermana.

-Estoy de acuerdo señor Darcy.

Ambos salieron del edificio, llegaron 45 minutos tarde con Gigi que los esperaba en una mesa cerca del escenario, el ambiente era romántico y la música sonaba de maravilla, la primera en ubicarla fue Lizzie que tomo a Darcy por la muñeca para guiarlo entre las mesas a media luz, cada uno se puso a lado de Gigi que estaba de frente al escenario dejando a cada lado un lugar vacío para ellos.

-Ya era hora de que llegaran, me dejaron esperándolos como tonta, ni crean que se salvan de mi furia

-Gigi perdón no fue cosa nuestra, las cosas se complicaron un poco y mañana salimos para Suiza- se excusó Lizzie

-¿Ustedes? Creí que papá siempre viajaba contigo - Refiriéndose a Lizzie

-Lo sé pero es por la sucesión que debemos enseñarle lo más posible a tu hermano, es comprensible Gigi

Era la primera vez que la escuchaba referirse a él de forma cariñosa y eso le provocó cierto sentimiento de placer.

La cena se desarrollaba bien, pero el bajista de la banda no paraba de mandarle guiños y coqueteos a Elizabeth que los recibía con risas tontas y nerviosismo agarrándose el cabello detrás de la oreja, eso definitivamente no podía pasar delante de sus narices.

.

.

.

El despertador hizo que cobrara conciencia poco a poco, estaba tan cómoda en su cama que no quería moverse pero el sonido insistente hizo que el cuerpo a su lado se removiera también. Lizzie abrió los ojos confundida, ella estaba abrazando un torso masculino desnudo y era abrazada de forma protectora. Se sentó de golpe en la cama sin entender qué demonios pasaba.

-¡¿Darcy?!

El grito de Elizabeth hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe, entonces la vio, cabello suelto y revuelto, ojeras de rimel debajo de su ojos cafés, con su camisa blanca cubriéndole el cuerpo, se sentó también de golpe y su torso desnudo la hizo que se tallara los ojos, eso no podía estar pasando.

-¿Qué demonios pasó? - preguntó desconcertado

-¿Que hicimos? preguntó Lizzie cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos

-Gigi- la voz de Darcy sonó acusadora y molesto, estiró su mano y tomó su celular para marcarle a su hermana, optó por hacer video llamada para que poder ver sus gestos y saber si mentía

Después de varios tonos tomó la llamada, en la pantalla se veía a una recién despertada Georgiana Darcy algo molesta.

-Hermano, ¿qué quieres? ¿sabes qué hora es?... un momento... ¿no es esa la cama de Lizzie?

-Gigi, exijo una explicación del porque estoy en casa de Elizabeth?

-Bueno, yo creí que estabas en tu departamento pero ciertamente no tengo idea de que haces en casa de mi amiga sin ropa, ¿a caso tengo que atar cabos?

-Gigi!- le gritó Elizabeth que se unió a la videollamada junto a Darcy

-Wow! amiga! que mal te ves!

-Gigi basta! que hiciste ayer? - exigió Fitzwilliam

-Yo no hice nada! ustedes lo hicieron todo, ¿no lo recuerdan?

Ambos se vieron y desviaron la mirada casi de inmediato, estaban avergonzados el uno con el otro y no soportaban mucho verse a los ojos.

-Entiendo el silencio incómodo, ninguno lo recuerda, bien, tendré que refrescarles la memoria. Lizzie conquistó totalmente al bajista de la banda de jazz y parece ser que mi querido hermanito se puso celoso y comenzó a provocar a Lizzie para pelear y tener toda la atención, lo cual he de admitir fue un éxito. Después de eso ambos insistieron en ir a un bar para terminar sus peleas, los acompañé y fue divertido verlos pelear por todo y retarse con shoots de tequila creo que después del quinto ninguno de los dos sabía cómo se llamaban, yo manejé fuimos a casa de Lizzie y me dijiste la dejarías en la puerta de su casa y que me fuera porque irías a tu departamento en taxi, luego de eso no sé qué pasó pero... por cómo están creo que ya sé que hicieron.

-¡No puede ser! - lloriqueó Lizzie con frustración por no poder recordar nada de eso, no era propio de ella tomar hasta perder la conciencia pero Gigi parecía estar diciendo la verdad.

-Tranquila amiga, espero hayan tenido un poco de cordura y usaran condón

-¡Gigi! - Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-¿No deberían apresurarse? tienen un viaje a Suiza y su avión los espera a las 9, son las 8! tic tac tic tac

-¡Mierda lo olvide! - No era propio de Fitzwilliam maldecir pero no sabía que hacer - Gigi necesito que me prepares la maleta y la envíes al aeropuerto y una muda de traje para cambiarme en cuanto suba al avión.

-Seguro! para eso soy tu hermana. Oye Lizzie, me gusta tu pijama, se ve sexy la camisa de mi hermano en ti, ¿debería de llamarte cuñada?

Lizzie pareció notarlo por primera vez, abrió la boca sorprendida y la cerró cuando su pulgar izquierdo quedó atrapado entre sus dientes y desvió el rostro para que no vieran su sonrojo mientras se abrazaba a ella misma con el brazo derecho.

-Gigi, la maleta, ¡ya! - le gritó Darcy cortando la llamada.

Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo ninguno de los dos quería verse pero debían darse prisa.

-¿Me permitirías ducharme?

-Claro! - Lizzie saltó de la cama, gran error, sus piernas quedaron descubiertas pues su única prenda era la camisa de Darcy que la miró descaradamente sorprendiéndose de verla de esa manera tan natural y sexy, quería dejar grabada esa imagen en su mente por si jamás la volvía a ver así.

Darcy se levantó pero notó que no llevaba puesto nada y se amarró la sabana en la cintura. Ambos estaban sonrojados pero no podían hacer más. Elizabeth aprovechó el tiempo que Darcy ocupó en la ducha para hacer su equipaje, si olvidaba algo debería comprarlo en Suiza, no tenía tiempo para revisar nada. Cuando vió a Darcy saliendo de la ducha con su cabello mojado y el torso desnudo lo inspeccionó a detalle, tenía un gran cuerpo digno de babear, este pensamiento hizo que reaccionara sacudiéndose mentalmente.

He planchado tu camisa, y tu pantalón pero... no...- al parecer le apenaba decir lo demás- no... no encontré tu... tu... ropa interior...

-Supongo que iré sin nada debajo

Lizzie se sonrojó más si era posible y desvió el rostro aguantando la respiración. "_Dios... que sexy es y sin nada debajo solo bastaría con abrirle el pantalón y... no Lizzie, no puedes, no debes, es material prohibido"_

-Bien... debo ducharme- volvió a sujetar su bata de baño por la que se había cambiado la camisa.

Darcy se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

En lo que esperaba a que saliera lista, Darcy exploró el pequeño departamento de Lizzie, sencillo con paredes blancas y algunos afiches colgados en las paredes, portaretratos en los muebles, la mayoría de su familia, había una en la que estaban 4 chicas parecidas y al mismo tiempo distintas y Lizzie, supuso que eran sus hermanas o primas por el parecido físico. Se escuchaban ruidos de los departamentos vecinos, arriba un niño lloraba, a lado una pareja comenzaba a discutir y el ruido del tránsito lo hacía sentir algo abrumado. Desvió su atención hacia un estante con bastantes libros, al menos sabía que Lizzie tenía afición por la lectura.

Algo en el suelo muy cerca del sillón desvió su atención, se agacho para tomarlo, eran sus boxers y con ellos un brasier que se colgó de ellos por el ganchillo.

-¡Estoy lista! - salió a la sala con la maleta detrás de ella, su bolso en la otra mano y un vestido blanco con falda amplia por encima de la rodilla, torso entallado sin manga y amarrado al cuello con zapatillas blancas.

-Encontré mi ropa interior... - mostró ambas prendas a lo que Lizzie se sonrojó y cubrió su boca con asombro, una risa juguetona se formó detrás de su mano.

-Y veo que la mía también

-Permíteme llevar tu equipaje

Dejó de lado las prendas y las arrojó al sillón sin más para darle toda su atención a la preciosa mujer frente a él. No recordaba demasiado pero esperaba que de verdad hubieran hecho lo que pensaba y rogaba internamente a su cerebro para que le diera acceso a esos recuerdos.

Bajaron las escaleras y un auto de la familia Darcy los esperaba frente al edificio. El chofer se acercó para ocuparse de la maleta que arrastraba el señor Darcy, vieron que la equipaje de él ya estaba en el maletero. Ambos entraron en el auto para ser llevados al aeropuerto.

Una vez dentro del avión Fitzwilliam se metió a un compartimiento privado para cambiarse. Luego de unos minutos salió con su traje gris oscuro a medida, camisa azul y corbata gris a juego del traje, se colocó las mancuernillas que Lizzie había elegido, eran las únicas que su hermana había considerado después de todo y le pareció buen detalle de su parte.

Lizzie por su parte se concentró en la lectura del informe que su jefe le había entregado y hacía los mismos gestos que su él, algo no debía ir bien con los números en el documento.

-¿puedo ver el reporte?

-Si, claro, estoy por terminarlo solo dame 5 minutos Will - dijo Lizzie sin levantar la mirada de los papeles y con el gesto analítico, ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta de cómo lo había llamado.

-De acuerdo Lizzie- dijo a propósito Darcy para ver si reaccionaba y de alguna manera funcionó ya que ella levantó la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios entreabiertos. Darcy tuvo que contenerse para no bajar a su altura para darle un beso a esos labios rojos

-O.. ok...

Terminó de leer y le entregó el reporte a Fitzwilliam quien al leerlo en cada página algo no le cuadraba, los números eran exagerados en gastos y pocas ganancias a pesar de reportar entradas constantes.

Al llegar al aeropuerto se trasladaron en un auto negro del hotel que los recogió para llevarlos directamente, Lizzie parecía un poco ansiosa pero él procuró no inquietarse por ello en su lugar iban en silencio cada uno mirando por la ventanilla perdidos en sus pensamientos.

Una imagen cruzó por la mente de Elizabeth... _ella entró a su departamento y se quedó en el umbral de la puerta. _

_-Gracias por esta noche, la he pasado bien, señor Darcy_

_-Yo también la pasé bien Lizzie_ \- _acercándose a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla_

_-¿Ahora nos tuteamos Will?_\- _preguntó coqueta_

_-Si... ¿no has escuchado que después de la tercer copa los enemigos se vuelven mejores amigos? - Fitzwilliam no se apartaba de su mejilla, seguía depositando pequeños besos suaves _

_-¿En serio? - Lizzie cerró los ojos disfrutando de sus labios_

_-Te lo juro..._

_Lizzie giró su rostro hacia él y lo besó primero con suavidad y luego con pasión, él la jaló por la cintura hacia él, sentir sus cuerpos deseosos los hizo gemir de placer en medio del beso_

_-Will..._

_Y con su nombre saliendo de sus labios la pasión explotó entre ellos cerrando la puerta de un golpe, con Lizzie desabotonando la camisa de Will y él bajando el cierre de la espalda del vestido el cual cedió al primer jalón, una vez en el piso Will la cargó haciendo que sus piernas le rodearan la cintura y se agarrara de sus hombros, la presionó contra la pared al tiempo que se rozaban entre si provocándose sensaciones electrizantes._

El recuerdo le llegó tan de golpe que no supo cómo pero se contuvo de maldecir, estaba empezando a recordar... y por Dios que le gustaba lo que recordaba.

.

.

.

**Espero que les haya gustado, si es así por favor regalame un review, es lo único que les pido para alimentar a mi pequeña escritora interna, muchas gracias por su tiempo! espero les haya ayudado a pasar un rato agradable ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes corresponden a la obra orgullo y prejuicio de Jane Austen, la historia es original mía por lo que por favor si la ven en otro lado que no sea Fanfiction, avisenme!

Comencemos!

Capitulo 5

Al llegar al hotel fueron recibidos por un chico alto de ojos verdes y cabello rubio, una sonrisa y un brillo especial salió de él cuando recibió a Elizabeth con emoción, misma que también demostró ella al saludarlo con euforia. Eso sin duda puso a Darcy en un estado de alerta y celos.

-Lizzie querida, estas hermosa como siempre, creí que el señor Darcy vendría pero veo que he sido bendecido al tenerte solo para mi.

-John basta por favor me avergüenza cuando hablas así de mi. El señor Darcy si vino, solo que no es el que estabas esperando - Se giró hacia Fitzwilliam y notó lo frío de su gesto y su mirada escrutadora sobre el joven, su sonrisa se desvaneció en ese instante obligándose a portarse a la altura demostrando que era profesional- Señor Darcy, quiero presentarle al gerente del Hotel, él es John Foster, se ha mantenido al frente del hotel desde hace tres años. John, te presento a Fitzwilliam Darcy, el hijo de Charles Darcy, él se hará cargo de todo cuando el señor Darcy se retire en unos meses.

-Entiendo, perdón por no reconocerlo señor Darcy, sea bienvenido a su hotel, por favor permítame llevarlos a la oficina donde trabajarán.

Lizzie notó que Darcy solo hizo una mecánica inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo pero no hizo el menor esfuerzo por decir palabra alguna. Ambos lo siguieron de cerca y Lizzie saludaba a todos los que con ella se topaban de manera muy cariñosa. Nada de eso pasaba desapercibido para Darcy, se preguntaba cuantas veces había estado ahí para que la reconocieran tan rápido y le hablasen con tanto cariño.

Una vez solos en la oficina destinada para ellos Darcy no pudo evitar la pregunta.

-¿Ustedes dos son muy íntimos?

-¿Disculpa?

-Tú y el rubio, quiero saber si ustedes dos son algo más o han tenido algo más

-Eso señor Darcy, es mi vida privada y no tengo por qué responderlo - lo miró desafiante y molesta

-Hasta dónde puedo recordar hace unas horas yo también era parte de tu vida privada

-Pero eso no lo vamos a discutir y menos ahora - Se cruzó de brazos a modo de defensa, seguía mirándolo directo a los ojos

-Lo vamos a discutir quieras o no. No logro recordar más que cosas borrosas y en ninguna de ellas recuerdo haber visto un condón en tu habitación así que lo discutiremos

-¿Así que es eso? - su sonrisa salió burlona sin pretenderlo - No tienes de que preocuparte, no estoy en días fértiles así que no te demandaré paternidad en unos meses descuida.

Algo decepcionado Darcy suspiró.

-Bien. - contestó con altanería aunque por dentro se sentía derrotado en la discusión

-Bien.

Lizzie se sentó frente a una mesa baja y comenzó a sacar de su bolsa los documentos que le había dado el señor Darcy padre y su computadora portátil para comenzar a trabajar. Si era justa esos tonos entre ellos se estaban volviendo cada vez más íntimos, pelear, mirarse retadoramente, discutir por cosas tontas, no era propio de ella perder los estribos de ese modo pero no podía evitarlo con él. Debía controlarse, él hacía que ella perdiera la cabeza.

Para Fitzwilliam esas discusiones eran sus favoritas, verla sacar su fuego, su carácter y defender sus ideas. No era fácil para ninguno de los dos, a veces le parecía ver que en medio de esas discusiones ella desviara su vista hacia sus labios y eso solo hacía querer empujarla más a él para besarse, aunque sabía que en la madrugada habían hecho más que solo besarse.

_"Si tan solo pudiera recordarlo..."_

Fue directo al escritorio amplio para encender su computadora portátil, estaba mirando el monitor y cómo encendía para no ver a Lizzie cuando una sombra le cruzó por la mente.

_Los suspiros y gemidos suaves de Elizabeth bajo él le despertaban más la pasión, sus brazos por encima de su cabeza sujetados por la mano derecha de Darcy, el cabello castaño esparcido por su almohada, su espalda arqueada incitándolo más, él besando su cuello, bajando por sus senos hasta su pequeña cintura, sus piernas abiertas a cada lado de él, su mano izquierda acariciando su pierna hasta su glúteo apretándolo, duro como era de esperarse de aquel cuerpo atlético y perfecto. _

_-Will, te deseo_

_-Yo te deseo más Lizzie... mi Lizzie_

_-Will..._

Un ruido lo distrajo de pronto.

\- Creo que olvidé traer la USB con mi información. Preguntaré a John si puede prestarme una.

-Si, ve.

No dijo nada más, pero verla de espaldas con su trasero paradito, su cintura pequeña... ya lo recordaba, si habían hecho el amor. Esos recuerdos no eran inventos de su mente, realmente habían pasado. Una fuerte sensación de posesión hizo nido en su corazón, Lizzie era la única mujer que él había deseado de verdad, que despertaba en él una pasión sin cordura dentro de su cuerpo. Era ella la indicada y la haría suya como fuera aunque tuviera que romperle el corazón a John Foster en el camino.

Desvió su mirada y sobre la mesa de centro notó la USB debajo de la bolsa de Lizzie, seguramente no la había visto. Fue hacia ella y la tomó definitivamente era la memoria que estaba buscando. Salió para buscar a Lizzie y la encontró dentro de un despacho con Foster muy risueño frente a ella tomando su mano y llevándola hacia su boca para besarle el dorso, sus celos se subieron a su cabeza pero no iba a dar un espectáculo.

-Lizzie - la llamó serio, ella no se lo esperaba por lo que saltó del susto

-Señor Darcy, ¿ocurre algo?

-Encontré tu memoria, estaba en la mesa - levantó el dispositivo con una sonrisa coqueta en los labios

-Oh... que torpe soy, gracias John parece ser que ya no la necesito. - contestó regresándole un dispositivo metálico a John.

-Puedes quedártelo, está en blanco.

-No es necesario, de verdad.

-Solo es un regalo tonto, así déjalo Lizzie.

A Darcy le pareció que el rubio lo ignoró a propósito.

-Señor Foster podría mostrarme sus reportes desde hace un año, los quiero en mi escritorio.

-Si señor Darcy, en un momento.

Elizabeth se alejó del rubio y caminó sonrojada hacia la salida donde Darcy la miraba inquisidoramente.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada hasta que ella cruzó el umbral junto a él y se adelantó de regreso a la oficina, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la piel, nunca lo había visto portarse así de mandón. Siempre era amable con los demás, serio pero amable y con Foster era como si estuviera hablándole a la pared.

John Foster entró en la oficina con una carpeta blanca, se la entregó a Darcy, quería hablar con Elizabeth pero se le veía concentrada escribiendo en el portátil con dedos ágiles. Darcy notó eso y antes de que Foster saliera por completo de la oficina le habló a Elizabeth

-Lizzie, siéntate junto a mí, debemos revisar estos reportes.

Foster se quedó quieto frente a la puerta con el pomo en la mano listo para girarlo.

-De acuerdo señor Darcy.

Foster escucho como Elizabeth se levantó del sillón y su paso seguro, no necesitaba girarse para saber que Darcy estaba sonriendo victorioso. La competencia había iniciado entre ellos y sabía que tenía pocas probabilidades de ganar el corazón de Lizzie pero aun así lucharía. Salió de la habitación sin voltear atrás.

Darcy sonriendo como un niño después de una travesura bien realizada se hizo a un lado cuando Lizzie colocó la silla junto a él.

-No sé qué estás tramando, tú no me llamas Lizzie. Deja de hacerlo.

-No lo haré, de ahora en adelante somos íntimos, te llamaré Lizzie las veces que quiera. Mi padre lo hace, no veo porqué yo no puedo hacerlo.

-Porque tú y yo somos enemigos naturales, como un zorro y un conejo.

\- ¿Enemigos? - entrecerró sus ojos y la miró con una chispa divertida, esa travesura en su mirada le advertía a Elizabeth que debía esperarse lo que fuera de él.

-Si, enemigos.

-Dicen que del odio al amor hay un paso, tu y yo ya hicimos el amor

Lizzie lo miró con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa

_"¿Lo recordó? ¿él recuerda algo o solo me está probando?"_

-Señor Darcy no vinimos hasta aquí para hablar de nosotros, tenemos trabajo que hacer, ¿recuerda?

-Vagamente pero si _"recuerdo"_

Lizzie supo que no estaba hablando de trabajo, estaba hablando de su... noche. Sintió sus mejillas arder, su orejas y pómulos se enrojecieron aunque intentó no mostrarse alterada.

-En ese caso... vamos a trabajar, mientras más pronto terminemos mejor.

Darcy sonrió, por ahora la tenía donde quería. Desconcertada y con la defensa baja, debería mantenerla así o de nuevo su muro se alzaría y era divertido estar con ella de ese modo. 

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, por favor siganme escribiendo, leo todos sus reviews, me encanta recibir sus bellas palabras! Gracias por los favs y por los follows. Alimentan mi alma de escritora.

Les mando un besito... de lejos porque #bichos jaja


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Elizabeth no recordaba la última vez que había estado tan fuera de lugar. Comenzaba a desesperarse por la pelea discreta entre John Foster y Fitzwilliam Darcy poniéndola en medio del campo de batalla sin saber que hacer para que dejaran de portarse como un par de idiotas celosos, llevaban ya 3 días con esta guerra y no tenía ganas de continuar. Además la investigación que estaba realizando en las finanzas del hotel no le estaban llevando a ningún lado y tampoco a Darcy. Ambos sabían que había algo extraño pero no podían dar con la evidencia, todo parecía sustentado.

Era tarde, se dirigió al elevador para subir a su habitación. Presionó el botón para subir y comenzó a masajearse el cuello con su mano derecha, definitivamente se daría un baño y después de eso iría directo a la cama.

Al abrirse las puertas apareció Darcy con una chamarra negra ya que el clima había enfriado bastante y se podía sentir el inevitable invierno que se acercaba.

-¿Dónde estabas? te estuve buscando - cuestionó Darcy mirándola con intensidad y frialdad al mismo tiempo, se le veía molesto por algo

-Estaba en el despacho, me quedé después de que te fuiste.

Así que era eso, él pensaba que estaba con Foster y los celos lo estaban comenzando a controlar.

-Oh Lizzie! ya te vas? - La tomó por sorpresa John que apareció sin que ninguno de los dos lo notaran.

-John! si, estaba por subir, estoy muy cansada.

-Se nota, me preguntaba si quisieras ir por una copa al bar.

Lizzie se lo pensó un momento, no quería aceptar pues estaba cansada pero tampoco quería rechazarlo por completo, si aceptaba Darcy se enojaría, si lo rechazaba Foster podría no ayudar con la investigación.

-Seguro, solo una copa

-Tienes mi palabra! a menos que quieras más para dormir mejor

Darcy notó la intensión en su comentario y podría jurar que el fuego casi salía de sus ojos. Lizzie lo miró con un gesto de disculpa, sus ojos mostraron cierta culpa y al mismo tiempo resignación. Algo en él le hizo darse cuenta de que ella lo hacía mas por cortesía que por gusto, definitivamente estaría atento.

Foster la tomó de la mano y besó su dorso para después enredar esa mano en su brazo para llevarla al bar feliz por su triunfo frente a Darcy.

El bar del hotel tenía pantallas y luces que ambientaban, una rara mezcla de diversión y elegancia se percibía. Un mesero se acercó a la mesa. Lizzie pidió una copa de Martini de frambuesa, una mezcla dulce y refrescante, John pidió un whisky solo.

Lizzie sabía que Darcy estaría enfadado con ella, de algún modo su compañía estos días le habían demostrado lo inteligente y hábil que era, se había acostumbrado a su humor infantil y competitividad por ser siempre el primero en dar con las respuestas, la mayoría de las veces acertadas. Era increíble pero mientras estaba con John no podía dejar de pensar en la compañía de Darcy y la ridícula pelea que llevaban

_'Enemigos naturales... ¿en serio Lizzie? serías muy afortunada de que el zorro te volviera a comer! deberías pensar más en lo que dices'_

-¿Qué dices Lizzie?

Lizzie levantó la mirada de golpe, ni siquiera había notado que le estaba hablando y que tenía la mirada en otro lado.

-Yo...

El mesero la salvó llegando con sus bebidas dándole tiempo para pensar una respuesta a algo que ni siquiera escuchó

-No tienes que responder ahora Liz, pero me haría muy feliz si te mudas aquí y comenzamos una relación, sabes lo mucho que me importas.

-...

_'Ah... con que eso era... un momento... ¿QUEEEEE?'_

-John... sé que te importo y que antes tuvimos flirteos, pero... no veo a futuro con nadie, es decir, tu eres un maravilloso hombre no quisiera que te vieras arrastrado por mi desastrosa vida, lo lamento mucho. Además está mi situación en la empresa, tengo un contrato muy bueno con ellos y no puedo simplemente...

John la interrumpió dolido.

-Si, Darcy, lo sé, no soy ciego, he visto como te mira y no es muy inocente, pero también sé que tu lo miras con algún sentimiento solo que aún no sé definirlo.

-Te equivocas, yo no lo veo de ningún modo, posiblemente admiración pero es todo

John suspiró pesadamente, estaba perdiendo la batalla, levantó su copa invitando a Lizzie chocarla con la suya a lo que ella le correspondió.

-Por los corazones rotos

-Oh John no, todo menos eso, mejor por la felicidad venidera.

Él sonrió, brindaron y comenzaron la bromear sobre aventuras pasadas de sus infancias.

Al primer trago Lizzie pudo notar que su bebida sabía un poco diferente de cómo estaba acostumbrada pero no le tomó mucha importancia, posiblemente era el cansancio.

Cuando apenas llevaban la mitad de la copa Lizzie se pasó los dedos por su frente cerrando sus ojos, estaba mareada, nunca había tenido ese efecto.

-Wow, creo que este Martini esta algo cargado, se siente fuerte.

-Ya que lo mencionas este whisky no se siente, que raro.

-Creo que debo irme a dormir, me siento mareada

-Te llevo a tu habitación, vamos un último brindis, por nosotros

Lizzie sonrió amable.

-Por nosotros

Sonrieron de nuevo y dieron un gran trago final con lo que se terminaron las copas. John se levantó y dio un pequeño paso atrás.

-Woo, creo que si estaba fuerte después de todo.

-Ya lo creo.

John le movió la silla para ayudarla a levantarse, ella tuvo que poner sus manos en la mesa de lo mareada que se sentía.

-John, llévame a mi habitación, no me siento nada bien.

-Claro, ven.

Tomándola por la cintura la pegó más a él. Lizzie estiró el brazo para recoger su bolso. Ambos iban semi abrazados para mantener el equilibrio de Lizzie que sentía como su cabeza daba vueltas. Dio varios traspiés que él pudo controlar tomándola fuertemente de la cintura. El ascensor abrió y subieron, cuando cerró sus puertas John se acercó a su cuello y le dio besos a lo que ella débilmente podía defenderse poniendo sus manos en su pecho e intentaba alejarlo.

-No John, basta, no lo hagas

-Pero Lizzie, tu y yo somos el uno para el otro

-Detente, aléjate de mi

Rogaba Lizzie mientras era vagamente consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, internamente rogaba para que John se detuviera, pero sabía que eso posiblemente no sucedería pues sabía de sobra que él la deseaba.

Darcy nada contento por haber dejado que Foster se llevara a Lizzie había ido a tocar a su habitación para confirmar que no estaba con ese molesto ser, pero era tonto de su parte, solo había pasado una hora desde que los había dejado en el lobby. Confirmando que no estaba tomó rumbo de nuevo a su habitación molesto y resignado.

Cuando el elevador abrió Lizzie aprovechó para darle una patada a John lo más fuerte que pudo en la entrepierna dejándolo doblado, corrió hacia donde recordaba era su habitación pero se desplomó en los brazos de alguien con quien chocó perdiendo el conocimiento.

John salió del elevador encorvado y tambalándose dió un par de pasos y se topó de frente con Fitzwilliam Darcy y una Lizzie en brazos inconsciente, su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna pero sus ojos... podía jurar que el infierno estaban dentro de ellos.

-Señor Foster... ¿tiene alguna explicación que darme?

-No... yo... no sé... estoy muy confundido...

-Piense bien en la respuesta que me dará señor Foster, ¿porqué mi asistente salió tambaleándose del elevador con cara de terror y en visible estado inconveniente al igual que usted?

-No sé... yo no soy así, es que ella es hermosa y... bueno yo... no estoy en mi... no me siento muy bien

-¿Esa es toda su respuesta?... -Fitzwilliam levantó una ceja con mirada cargada de desprecio- bien, está despedido.

Darcy pasó por su lado con Lizzie en sus brazos. Estaba caminando directo a su habitación. No estaba dispuesto a dejar a Lizzie sola en su habitación.

-Espere

John puso una mano en su hombro antes de que Darcy se alejara más.

-Solo bebimos una copa, ella un martini y yo un Whisky, pero sabía raro, creo que las bebidas estaban adulteradas, una copa nunca tiene este efecto en mi y tampoco en Lizzie, ya antes hemos tomado juntos y nunca terminamos así. Debe haber algo en las bebidas por favor deme otra oportunidad, déjeme arreglarlo.

-Ríndete Foster, estás despedido, yo me haré cargo de esto.

-Déjeme hacerlo por Lizzie.

-Tienes 10 minutos para salir del hotel o llamaré a seguridad.

-Pero...

Darcy pudo entrar a su habitación con la tarjeta digital que tenía en la mano, dejando a Foster fuera y de un portazo se aseguró de alejar a Elizabeth Benet de él para siempre. Ahí se había terminado la guerra y Darcy había ganado llevándose con él a la princesa de sus sueños.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello hello! **

**Se que se quedaron con la duda en el capitulo pasado, muchas gracias por sus reviews! fue feliz de solo leerlos, me encanta que se tomen el tiempo para dedicarme unas palabras, eso de verdad alimenta mi alma, ya estaré contestandoles sus palabras. **

**Y bueno, sin más vamos con lo importante! el capitulo! pero antes, como todos saben, el disclaimer:**

**Los personajes pertenecen a la obra de Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austin, la historia es original mía. Historia de Fan para Fans sin lucro alguno. **

Capítulo 7

Lizzie abrió los ojos lentamente, la cabeza le daba vueltas, la luz la cegaba, los oídos le estallaban. Se incorporó con mucha fuerza en la cama, no reconocía donde estaba, no era su habitación, sintió pánico, se retiró las sabanas para cerciorarse de traer ropa puesta. Llevaba puesta su pijama de dos piezas, un short corto con una blusa sin mangas. No sabía por qué pero las lágrimas le inundaron los ojos, recordaba haber sentido mucho miedo, recordó de golpe a John tan cerca de ella besándole el cuello jalándola hacia él.

_'__Será que él... me...'_

-¿Ya despertaste?

-Will...

Escucharla decir su nombre le daba ternura, verla así de asustada le rompía el corazón.

-Tranquila, estás en mi habitación. No pasó nada por si eso te preocupa.

-John... él...

Lo miró con interrogante en su mirada sin poder formular la pregunta, ni siquiera ella sabía que era lo que quería saber.

\- Fue despedido

\- ...

-No te preocupes, llamaré a un médico para que te venga a ver. No trabajarás hoy.

-Las bebidas estaban adulteradas... tenía un sabor amargo... extraño.

-Si, eso es lo que me dijo John, he cerrado el bar y mandé lotes a investigar.

Lizzie lo miró fijamente se veía cansado y despeinado.

-¿No has dormido?

-No, estuve toda la noche investigando esta situación, al parecer no fueron los únicos intoxicados, varios huéspedes presentaron la misma queja sobre las bebidas. He pedido que los demás hoteles compren bebidas con los locales y retiren todas las que tengan. Todo se irá a un laboratorio de pruebas.

Su mano subió a sus ojos tallándoselos, estaba cansado.

-En seguida iré a ayudarte, solo déjame ir a mi habitación y me pondré en ello.

Tomó las sabanas y las aventó a un lado para salir de la cama, Darcy ya estaba junto a ella cuando sus pies tocaron el tapete junto a la cama.

-No irás a ningún lado, tus cosas han sido traídas a mi habitación, la compartiremos hasta que nos vayamos, tengo que vigilarte. La habitación es lo suficientemente grande para los dos y son dos camas, es mejor que te quedes aquí.

-De que hablas, claro que no. Te agradezco la preocupación pero quiero mi privacidad de vuelta.

-De acuerdo, pediré la suite Real para que tengamos dos habitaciones en una, así estaremos juntos y mantendremos la privacidad, pero no pienso perderte de vista.

Su tono dulce de preocupación y decisión hizo que Lizzie asintiera con la cabeza, con dudas pero al menos sabía que tendrían privacidad.

-No trabajarás, tomate el día. Esto atrasará nuestro regreso a Londres pero, será mejor tener todo arreglado.

-Pasado mañana inician mis vacaciones, debo ir a París, no regresaré contigo a Londres.

-Oh... ¿Por qué?

-Situación familiar, es el cumpleaños de mi hermana y ella vive allá.

Fitzwilliam se lo pensó un momento sentándose a su lado, luego de un momento informó su decisión.

-Buen momento para visitar el hotel de París. Te acompañaré.

-¿Qué? No, espera... ¿qué?

Fitzwilliam se levantó y se quitó la camisa que traía puesta dejando al descubierto su torso marcado.

-¡¿Qué rayos haces?!

-Debo ducharme, si quieres podemos hacerlo juntos

Le extendió una mano a Lizzie que roja como un tomate se metió de nuevo a las sabanas envolviéndose por todos los ángulos posibles y más.

-¡Eres un maldito pervertido!

Darcy rió satisfecho con su broma, al menos ya le había quitado la cara de susto que tenía cuando despertó y podía dejarla tranquila. Tomó su ropa y se metió a la ducha aún con preocupación por lo que había sucedido en el hotel, era muy sospechoso y daría con los responsables, eso sin duda.

Cuando Lizzie escuchó la ducha salió de las sabanas despeinada y apenada, ese Darcy se las pagaría. Aún así no pudo evitar sentirse agradecida con él por pensar en ella y protegerla. Sin embargo con lo que Darcy le había dicho sobre las bebidas... sabía quién era el responsable, después de unos minutos meditándolo bien buscó con la mirada su celular, estaba en la mesa junto a la puerta que daba al balcón. Se levantó y lo tomó.

Después de 3 pitidos se escuchó a alguien del otro lado de la línea, un hombre.

-Preciosa Lizzie, ¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada?

-No te hagas el idiota, tú mandaste comprar los lotes de bebidas alcohólicas para los hoteles, lo recuerdo bien.

-Ah... eso, si bueno, me he enterado que el buen hijo de Darcy ha mandado hacer pruebas para saber que tenían. Seguramente el proveedor era malo.

-Curiosamente el proveedor era amigo tuyo, ¿no? No juegues con fuego

-Preciosa, yo no juego, el viejo confía en mí, ¿qué pasará cuando le cuente sobre tu affair con su hijito?

-¿De qué demonios hablas? ¿Qué affair?

-Oh no lo recuerdas? has dormido con él desde que llegaste a Suiza, incluso algunos empleados los han visto y escuchado teniendo relaciones en la oficina de Darcy.

-Eso es mentira! Yo no...

-Qué lástima que su confiable asistente sea una cazafortunas oportunista.

-Eres un idiota mentiroso y sinverguenza!

Con la indignación total cortó la llamada más molesta que nunca. El estómago se le revolvió y tuvo que dar un paso atrás para mantener el equilibrio pero unos fuertes brazos la tomaron por los hombros.

-¿Estás bien?

Su voz la tomó por sorpresa sobresaltándola

-Will... ¿tan rápido ya saliste?

Él la miró serio.

-¿Con quién hablabas?

-Con... un idiota que no debería existir, nada importante. Me daré una ducha y tu vístete.

-Puedo quedarme así para tu goce personal.

Se acercó más a ella poniéndola nerviosa y sonrojada a lo que ella solo giró su rostro para evitar verlo a los ojos llenándose de su aroma y calidez que su cuerpo desprendía.

-Disfrutas poniéndome nerviosa

-Si, lo disfruto, pero no te haría nada que tu no quisieras. Estas son bromas entre tú y yo después de lo que pasó, pero puedes estar segura de que no te haré daño ni te obligaré a nada.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Completamente - Colocó su frente en la de ella cerrando los ojos - Por más que desee tenerte de nuevo entre mis brazos, esta vez consciente de ello, no puedo hacerlo si tú no estás dispuesta y convencida de hacerlo. Sé que no sería bueno para nadie.

Recordó lo que el idiota de hace un momento le había dicho e hizo una mueca con sus labios.

-¿Si tus padres se enteraran de que tú y yo dormimos antes... crees que me odien y piensen mal de mí?

-Siendo honesto, no lo sé. Sé que te estiman, incluso sabes que mi padre te quiere adoptar como hija – bromeó- pero no puedo darte una respuesta real.

-Entiendo... no importa. Voy a la ducha.

Darcy dio un paso de lado para dejarla pasar, ella rebuscó en la maleta su ropa y se metió al baño. Estaba dispuesta a olvidar lo sucedido.

_'__John Foster, George Wickham, Fitzwilliam Darcy, ¿en qué momento me he metido en estos líos?'_

Darcy no estaba contento con lo que había escuchado cuando salió del baño, aun escuchaba su tono molesto y ofendido

_"¿De qué demonios hablas? ¿Qué affair?... Eso es mentira! Yo no...Eres un idiota mentiroso y sinverguenza!"_

Ya averiguaría quien quería chantajearla con un supuesto affair, suponía que lo involucraba... de repente la habitación se inundó de música saliente del cuarto de baño, reconocía perfectamente la canción.

-Smoke on the water... ¿es en serio? cada día me enamora más señorita Benet.

Su dulce voz se escuchó cantándola, de algún modo su tono suave no empataba con la del cantante por lo que se le hizo demasiado gracioso, una risa escapó de sus labios, se apresuró a vestirse, debía salir de nuevo y continuar con lo que había dejado en la oficina.

Cuando Lizzie salió de la ducha Darcy ya se había retirado de la habitación pero aun se percibía su perfume, no pudo evitar sonreír y llenarse los pulmones de su esencia. Se acercó a sus cosas, ahí estaba su perfume, sus camisas, sus trajes, los relojes, pañuelos y otros accesorios de higiene. No fue consciente del todo cuando se llevó una de sus camisas a la nariz, olía a él. Cerró sus ojos y las imágenes de estar con él en sus brazos le llegaron de golpe. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y dejó la camisa como la encontró, alejándose de ahí como si el lugar estuviera prohibido. Debía vestirse e investigar por su cuenta con los datos que ya tenía, aunque ya investigaría con Darcy sus avances para completar el rompecabezas.

Un mensaje llegó a su celular.

_"Lamento lo sucedido ayer, me porté como un animal, no dejo de sentirme mal por cómo me sobrepasé contigo, por favor perdóname"_

Meditó un momento si debía contestar el mensaje pero no se sentía muy segura de que decirle, decidió ignorarlo, no por ser mala ni hacerse la víctima, solo porque no quería herirlo y tampoco quería dar la apariencia de que no le importaba lo que había hecho, solo... no sabía que decir y el silencio podía decir muchas más cosas que las palabras, esperaba que lo comprendiera.

-Lo siento John...

Una vez vestida bajó a la oficina de Darcy donde estaba su portátil, afortunadamente él no estaba ahí por lo que podía pasar desapercibida, tomar la computadora y salir sin que se diera cuenta ¡pan comido! Buscó con la mirada el portátil, lo encontró sobre el escritorio, caminó rápidamente, lo tomó entre sus brazos, buscó el cable cargador, no lo veía, ¿dónde lo había dejado?

-¿Se te perdió algo?

Lizzie dio un salto.

-¡Will! Digo señor Darcy, si yo... buscaba mi cargador

-Creí ser muy claro señorita Benet, en que hoy se tomaría el día

-Y lo haré señor Darcy, solo haré una videollamada a mis padres en Estados Unidos, solo eso.

Darcy la miró sospechoso a lo que ella desvió la mirada.

-De acuerdo, esta en el cajón del escritorio

Lizzie sonrió triunfante, fue por el cargador y pasó junto a él que aun la miraba desde la mitad de la habitación, tomándola por sorpresa la detuvo jalándola de la mano.

-Lizzie, ¿segura que estás bien? si te duele algo ve a ver al médico del hotel - ella sonrió al escucharlo tan preocupado, fue muy dulce de su parte, podía sentir el calor de sus dedos en su propia mano

-Estoy bien, de verdad, solo me duele la cabeza pero en seguida tomaré unas pastillas y se me quitará, no te preocupes por mi

-Cuando estemos solos quiero que me hables como a un amigo y no me digas señor Darcy

-¿Y cómo debería llamarte?

-Como lo haces me parece estupendo

-De acuerdo señor arrogante, te veré más tarde - Lizzie sonrió dándole un guiño coqueto saliendo de la habitación.

Esa mujer tenía algo que lo enloquecía. Caminó hacia el escritorio tomó el teléfono y llamó a la recepción dando la orden de que él y la señorita Benet ocuparían la Habitación Real instalándose cada uno en una habitación.

La habitación Real era como un departamento con todas las comodidades, 2 habitaciones cada una equipada con cama king size, escritorio, baño y su propio vestidor, y las áreas comunes con un bar y una estancia.

Darcy estaba agotado, no había dormido nada, el sueño ya empezaba a hacerse presente y los músculos le dolían. Decidió que debía subir a su habitación. Había extrañado a Lizzie todo el día pero no quería presionar, admitía que ella era muy eficiente, le hacía el trabajo más ameno y sus bromas lo relajaban. Sin su compañía solo se había encerrado en el trabajo sin distraerse, comió solo por inercia, pero no por hambre. Debía cenar... tal vez pediría algo para la habitación.

Subió a la nueva habitación que compartiría con Lizzie.

Cuando abrió la puerta todo estaba en penumbras, solo se veía una línea de luz saliendo de la habitación que suponía era la de Lizzie, encendió las luces a su paso. No quería espiarla pero primero quería ver que había por el pequeño espacio de la puerta entreabierta.

La voz madura de un hombre salía de la habitación llamándole aún más la atención, de espaldas a la puerta estaba Lizzie sentada frente al computador con las rodillas pegadas a la barbilla y agarrándose las espinillas con las manos.

_-... La propietaria de la pensión de hombres solos donde vivía Bayardo San Román, contaba que éste estaba haciendo la siesta en un mecedor de la sala, a fines de septiembre, cuando Ángela Vicario y su madre, atravesaron la plaza con dos canastas de flores artificiales. Bayardo San Román despertó a medias, vio las dos mujeres vestidas de negro inclemente que parecían los únicos seres vivos en el marasmo de las dos de la tarde, y preguntó quién era la joven. La propietaria le contestó que era la hija menor de la mujer que la acompañaba, y que se llamaba Ángela Vicario. Bayardo San Román las siguió con la mirada hasta el otro extremo de la plaza. -Tiene el nombre bien puesto -dijo. Luego recostó la cabeza en el espaldar del mecedor, y volvió a cerrar los ojos. -Cuando despierte -dijo-, recuérdame que me voy a casar con ella. _

-Este libro cada vez me gusta más papá.

-¿Será el libro o mi forma tan maravillosa de leerlo?

-Seguro que eres tú papito querido.

-Por hoy dejaremos aquí la lectura, llevamos ya una hora leyendo y tu madre estará histérica.

-Siempre lo está, no debería importarte después de tanto tiempo.

-No seas tan ruda con tu madre, es una mujer fuerte, de alguien sacaste el carácter.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tú ganas.

-¿Irás a París con Jane?

-Si, llegaré un día antes para pasar más tiempo con ella. Lo pasaremos genial aunque ustedes nos hacen mucha falta.

-Y ustedes a mi mis queridas avecillas. Pero tu madre no puede dejar solas a tus hermanas y yo no puedo estar sin tu madre, una cosa nos llevó a otra. Por cierto al parecer Mary ya tiene un pretendiente en la universidad, ¿deberíamos canonizarlo?

-¡Páaaa!- Lizzie rió por la broma de su padre

Parecía ser un momento muy intimo padre e hija por lo que Darcy dió un paso atrás para ir directo a su habitación, no quería interrumpirla.

Media hora después Lizzie salió de su habitación con una enorme sonrisa.

-Estas muy contenta por lo que veo

-¡Lo estoy! hablar con mi padre siempre me ayuda a sentirme mejor, llevábamos horas hablando, es maravillosa la tecnología.

Lizzie reparó en las ojeras y el cansancio visible en el rostro de Darcy.

-Tú por otro lado, no te ves muy bien, deberías descansar, ¿has cenado ya?

-Aun no, pensaba pedir a la habitación, pero ¿quieres bajar al restaurante?

-No, cenaré contigo aquí si no te molesta.

-Me encanta la idea.

Se sentaron muy juntos a ver el menú de la carta del servicio a la habitación, ambos optaron por una cena ligera y Lizzie se consintió con una rebanada de pastel de chocolate.

Cenaron entre bromas y anécdotas de sus vidas, poco a poco conociéndose más, gustándose cada vez más, dándose cuenta de un lunar aquí o un rizo rebelde allá. De los hoyuelos al reír y de las malas impresiones que ambos tuvieron al inicio. Estaban tan inmersos hasta que Fitzwilliam involuntariamente lanzó un bostezo.

-Will- la suave y tierna voz de Lizzie llamándolo de ese modo lo tomó por sorpresa - Ve a dormir estas agotado -un impulso incontrolable llevó la mano de Lizzie al cabello de William acariciándolo- Mañana trabajaré al doble de velocidad para que podamos terminar lo antes posible y puedas regresar a casa.

Will no pudo resistirse a esas caricias por lo que se dejó hacer, era relajante recibir su atención.

-Ya te dije que iré contigo a París, quisiera revisar ese hotel, sé que suena a excusa solo para estar contigo pero con todo lo que encontré hoy y lo que sucedió creo que es prudente extender la investigación a los demás hoteles.

-Entiendo, solo no te sobre esfuerces

-No lo haré- Ambos se miraron con cierta complicidad y ternura. Lizzie se levantó del sillón que compartían

-Buenas noches Will

-Buenas noches Lizzie, te veré por la mañana

-Descansa

Esa noche fue complicado para Lizzie entender lo que se estaba anidando en su corazón, sabía que era una mala idea, una muy muy mala idea pero su corazón no quería apartarse de esos ojos azules, tardó en conciliar el sueño debido a la batalla de su mente contra su corazón.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola chicos, muchas Gracias por sus bellos reviews! me encantan! Seguiré dando lo mejor para que esta historia les siga gustando. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la obra de Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen. La historia es original mía. **

**Capítulo 8 **

Al fin habían terminado el trabajo. El vuelo a París fue rápido, Lizzie estaba ansiosa de llegar con su hermana, iba en el auto de Darcy el cual por su parte estaba preocupado por dos cosas, la primera era lo que encontraría en el hotel y si estaba tan desastroso como el de Suiza, no sabía que esperar. La segunda era la impresión que tendría de la hermana de Lizzie, quería darle una buena impresión pero no tenía idea de qué hacer, después de todo, no era tan bueno relacionándose con los demás, era demasiado serio, debía ganarse a su hermana para que hablara bien de él con Lizzie y tenerla de su lado.

-Tierra llamando a William, Tierra llamando a William, ¿te perdimos?

-Eh? ¿Decías algo?

-Vamos Will ¿qué pasa? ¿sigues cansado?

-No, es solo que estoy algo preocupado eso es todo

-Por favor no trabajes demasiado, si no estoy ahí para ayudarte siento que no estoy haciendo mi trabajo ¡y me estresaré! no quiero estar estresada con mi hermana.

-Descuida, en cuanto ponga mis manos en esos papeles estaré más tranquilo. No te molestaré con trabajo, son tus vacaciones así que no te preocupes.

-De acuerdo, ya estoy suficientemente nerviosa, ah espera, chofer, por favor bajo frente al edificio blanco.

El auto aparcó donde Lizzie le indicó.

-¿Es aquí?

-Si, me quedaré con ella estos días- Un mensaje sonó en su celular- Oh es Gigi

-¿Que dice mi loca hermana?

Lizzie lo leyó y soltó una risilla traviesa y avergonzada

-Locuras ¿qué más?

_"Entonces... ¿mi hermano se fue a París contigo? mmm espero usen protección, o tal vez les gusta la emoción del peligro! como sea pero... dense amooooooorrrr! muchas veces! muuuucho amoooooorrrr!" _

-¿Te veré esta noche?

-No lo sé, le preguntaré a Jane si quiere salir a cenar o si tendremos una noche de hermanas. Te aviso mas tarde. Me voy.

\- Si, nos vemos

Sin poder evitarlo su mente lo traicionó dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios de Lizzie tomándola por sorpresa

-Perdón, no lo pensé - se disculpó avergonzado

-Oh... eh... no te preocupes- sonrojada y con emoción contenida

Lizzie salió del auto, el chofer ya había bajado su maleta, la tomó y caminó con decisión hacia el edificio. Caminaba con paso seguro pero por dentro estaba temblando como un chihuahua.

_'__¿Por qué tiene que ser tan adorable?'_

Tocó el timbre, el intercomunicador abrió canal.

-¿Diga?

-Willie Wonka es el rey.

Un grito de felicidad sonó del otro lado de la línea y el timbre de la puerta accionó la entrada. Lizzie empujó la puerta y miró hacia atrás donde Fitzwilliam la miraba atento esperando que entrara al edificio. Ambos se miraron y dedicaron una sonrisa, Lizzie entró con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, debía poner los pies en la tierra.

Cuando abrió el elevador Jane ya la esperaba en la puerta del apartamento, ambas se abrazaron con emoción y lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡Mi pequeña Lizzie! te extrañe tanto

-Y yo a ti Jane! cuéntame ¿cómo estás?- entraron al apartamento

\- ¡De maravilla y muy nerviosa, Lizzie estoy a nada de cumplir mi sueño!

-¿La escuela?

-¡Si! al fin! he ahorrado lo suficiente y mañana tengo cita con el banco y el dueño del lugar, podré comprarlo y poner mi academia de música

-¡Oh por Dios! es estupendo! es una gran noticia

-Es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños Liz

-Y te lo darás a ti misma, ¿qué más podemos pedir?

-Lo sé, estoy alucinada

-Debemos celebrar!

-Definitivamente, ¿qué te parece noche de hermanas?

-¡Por supuesto!

-Vamos a comprar todo lo necesario para celebrar

Ambas salieron a comprar algunas bebidas, botanas dulces y saladas, entre otras cosas no tan sanas. Estaban demasiado emocionadas.

Regresaron al departamento, estaban por abrir las bolsas cuando sonó el celular de Jane quien contestó mientras Lizzie servía dos vasos con agua.

-Lizzie, discúlpame, me acaban de llamar de la orquesta, surgió un problema con el violinista y me piden ir a reemplazarlo para la presentación de esta noche, me siento tan mal...

-No te preocupes Jane, ve a trabajar, ellos cuentan contigo.

-Pero...

-Nada, te maquillaré, vamos

A las 8:30pm Lizzie estaba viendo un documental del espacio comiendo dulces y en pijama.

Recibió un mensaje.

_"¿Que tal las cosas con tu hermana?"_

-Nada, le llamaron para trabajar, estoy viendo un documental

_"Que mal, podemos cenar si gustas... ¿vino tinto?"_

-Tentador, pero paso, estoy cansada y quiero dormir temprano

_"De acuerdo, te veo luego"_

-Mañana es el cumpleaños de Jane, ¿quieres venir a cenar con nosotros? así no me sentiré como la tercera rueda

_"Tercera rueda?"_

-El novio de Jane es encantador, pero son muy melosos, no quiero ser salpicada de miel

_"Entiendo, te acompaño, ¿a qué hora te veo?_

-A las 7, iremos a un pequeño restaurante, algo muy privado, ¿puedes estar aquí antes para irnos juntos?

_"Por supuesto, te veré antes de las 7"_

-...

_"..."_

-...

_"Te extraño, me hiciste falta hoy"_

Lizzie se mordió el labio, no sabía cómo reaccionar o que contestar... era su jefe ¡Dios Santo! que complicado, no era correcto que estuvieran compartiendo esta clase de mensajes. Por otro lado... también era el hermano de su mejor amiga, que dicho sea de paso, Gigi se escuchaba muy animada con la idea, pero ella...

-Yo también te extrañe. Te veo mañana. Descansa

_"Descansa, hasta mañana"_

Estaba perdida, arruinada, destruida y enterrada. Estaba cayendo en las garras de Fitzwilliam Darcy. Habían empezado al revés, y ahora estaban en lo que debía haber sido su primera etapa. Pero los vagos recuerdos que tenía de aquella noche que compartieron juntos la abrazaban de vez en cuando y quería repetir, abrazarlo, besarlo, sentirlo y gozarlo.

-Pero que calor hace aquí.- Se levantó por una lata de cerveza.

Darcy estaba en su cuarto del hotel, había estado trabajando todo el día. Extrañaba como loco la presencia de Lizzie, su perfume, su ingenio, su risa, toda ella. Se estaba enamorando cada vez más, sentía que algo le faltaba cuando no estaban juntos. ¿Es que acaso ambos se pertenecían de una manera especial? Podía sentirlo, aunque Lizzie se negara, él podía sentir que ella también era consciente de esa energía que los rodeaba, del deseo de sus cuerpos por tocarse de nuevo. Aunque Lizzie irguiera esa barrera alrededor de su corazón sabía que ambos iban a caer de nuevo en la cama tarde o temprano, planeado o no, porque Darcy podía reconocer el hilo del destino atándolos. Él estaba casi seguro de que ella era la indicada pero no podía y tampoco quería ir por todo. Sus bellos ojos de venado eran muy expresivos, podía darse cuenta cuanto lo deseaba cuando estaban muy cerca, aunque ella quisiera permanecer inexpresiva durante el trabajo, había algo que los traicionaba, se miraban con algo más que simple admiración. Estaba perdido, su padre lo mataría, su hermana lo amenazaría y probablemente su madre organizaría una boda.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ya sé que en estos momentos soy su menos favorita, deje mucho tiempo sin actualizar. Perdooooon! No hay excusa que valga. Pero ya estoy aquí para traerles un nuevo capitulo. No desesperen que no voy abandonar esta historia, de hecho quisiera apresurarme a terminarla para desarrollar otra que mi cabecita esta dando vueltas. En fin. Agradezco mucho sus reviews. Espero este capitulo les guste y me puedan compartir sus sentimientos al final. **

**CAPITULO 9**

Darcy llegó 6:45 pm a la casa de Jane, con un traje a medida en negro sin corbata y con los primeros botones desabrochados. Lizzie miró inspeccionando su apariencia y una sonrisa aprobatoria salió como recompensa a lo que Will suspiró de alivio, detrás de ella salió una chica de cabello corto, claro y rizado, hermosa sin dudas pero no atrayente para Darcy, para él solo existía Lizzie con su cabello ondulado y castaño.

-Jane Bennet, te presento a Fitzwilliam Darcy, Fitzwilliam, Jane, presentación realizada, vamos a comer!

-Basta Lizzie, que modales. Encantada de conocer al buen amigo de mi querida hermana.

'¿_amigo?' _

Pensó indignado William

-Encantado de conocerla señorita Bennet

-Por favor llámame Jane. Vamos al restaurante, nos espera Charlie

-Charlie es su novio, llevan ya un par de años – Aclaró Lizzie

-Bueno las llevaré, hoy conduzco yo.

Jane subió en la parte trasera y Lizzie en el de copiloto, lo hizo de manera natural aunque cuando se dio cuenta de ello Darcy ya estaba arrancando, no pudo más que sonrojarse de la vergüenza.

Lizzie comenzó a hablar preguntándole por el trabajo a lo que él dio respuestas vagas desesperándola por no darle importancia y no querer preocuparla.

-Lizzie por favor no seas tan ruda, estas en tus vacaciones deja en paz al pobre hombre - Jane acudió al rescate de Will

-De acuerdo, no diré nada más.

Llegaron al restaurante Le Pomme Rouge, Jane dio su nombre y los dirigieron a un privado donde un hombre ya los esperaba dando la espalda.

-Charlie! Espero no hayas esperado mucho amor.

-Ah mi bella flor por supuesto que no, llegué hace 5 minutos.

Al girarse los hombres se miraron sorprendidos.

-¡William!

-¡Charles!

-¿Ustedes se conocen? -preguntó Jane confundida

-Por supuesto que nos conocemos, nuestras familias son amigas desde antes de que naciéramos. El famoso Fitzwilliam Darcy.

-Es increíble encontrarte aquí, es decir, nunca me imaginé de todas las posibilidades encontrarte con la hermana de Lizzie.

-Oh cierto, Lizzie! Mi pequeña hermana! ¿cómo estás? ¿ya creciste?

-Ni medio milímetro, al contrario, creo que estoy encogiéndome.

Lizzie y Charles se abrazaron, compartían una complicidad que rayaba en lo fraternal, se veía que claramente se apreciaban.

La cena transcurrió entre explicaciones del pasado, el cómo se conocieron Charles y Jane, al parecer él la conoció en una función de la Orquesta y quedó enamorado de ella, había sido amor a primera vista, se enamoró de ella, de su interpretación, de la música tan pura que transmitió.

Darcy no podía negarlo, Charles se veía enamorado y perdido, se preguntaba si él se vería igual de torpe junto a Lizzie.

Estaban llegando los postres cuando Charles se levantó un momento comentando un dolor de espalda y que debía estirarse. Los demás siguieron comiendo el postre, Charles aprovechó la desatención de todos, pero Darcy estaba atento y miró cuando Charles sacó algo de su chaqueta.

-Jane…

-¿Si amor?

-Sabes que te amo, verdad?

-Charles! ¿Qué dices delante de mi hermana y tu amigo?

-¿Lo sabes?-preguntó serio

-Si, lo sé… ¿Charles sucede algo? – preguntó confundida y un poco asustada

-Sucede que ya no quiero ser tu novio, no puedo serlo más

-… ¿Qué?

Por más que Lizzie quería intervenir sus palabras se le anudaron en la cabeza y solo tomó la mano de Darcy con fuerza esperando apoyo de su parte a lo que él tranquilo le apretó la mano también.

-Es que Jane, yo quiero ser tu esposo – Se arrodilló delante de ella con la cajita de terciopelo turquesa delante de él esperando la reacción de ella.

Jane primero no dijo nada presa del primer impacto, luego su mente procesó lo que implicaba la palabra "esposo" y sin poder contenerse las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos para arrojarse a los brazos de Charles.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Eres tonto, jamás me preguntaste nada

Alejándose un poco de sus brazos la miró directo a los ojos.

-Jane Bennet, ¿quieres ser mi esposa?

-Si quiero Charles Bingley, nada me hará más feliz en el mundo

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Darcy mirando a Lizzie sintiendo como el humor de ella había decaído, no quería pensar mal de la situación, había visto chispas entre Charles y ella pero nada que indicara alguna atracción por ambos lados, eso le confundía.

Ella solo le dedicó mirada extraña, no supo que nombre darle pero estaba llena de una mezcla de tristeza, alegría contenida, un poco de lágrimas y nostalgia.

-Perfectamente bien. ¡Vamos a brindar por los nuevos futuros esposos! Hermana esta noche supongo que no voy a poder dormir en tu departamento, ¿cierto Charles? Imagino que esto estará "movido"

-Lizzie! – La reprendió su hermana

-No exactamente Lizz, pero vamos a terminar de celebrar en el departamento si les parece bien. -Invitó Charles

-Suena maravilloso! ¿Qué opinas Will?

-Por mi está bien

-Entonces vamos!- Animó Lizzie

Ya en el departamento y con los tragos haciendo merma en el juicio de cada uno Lizzie se fue a la terraza a mirar las luces de la ciudad mientras los dos hombres platicaban de sus familias y se ponían al tanto de algunas cosas de negocios.

-¿Lizzie? ¿Qué haces aquí escondida? No puedo con ambos hombres en modo "business man"

-Ah, perdón, es que… me gusta esta vista, se alcanza a ver la torre y es maravillosa.

-Creo que me agrada William

-A mí también

Darcy quien se había alejado un poco de Charles al intentar conseguir hielo para su bebida alcanzó a escuchar lo que comentó Jane y contra su propio juicio se quedó un poco a escuchar sin ser notado.

-Pero supongo que harás hasta lo imposible por alejarlo, ¿cierto? – Insinuó Jane

-¿Debería?

-No sería el primer hombre bueno que alejas, pero si sería el primero con tal pedigree

-No es bueno que alguien de su status se junte con alguien como yo.

-¿Sugieres que Charles y yo tampoco deberíamos estar juntos por el status?

-No… si… no lo sé, solo me preocupa su familia, no quiero que te hagan daño, temo que pases un mal rato y yo esté lejos para apoyarte.

-No tienes nada que temer, he conocido ya a sus padres y ellos son buenas personas, aprueban nuestra relación. La única que se opone es su hermana Caroline, pero no me preocupa, creo que podré hacerle frente y Charles puede hablar con ella para que no intervenga. Puedo cuidarme sola, soy tu hermana mayor, yo debería de preocuparme por ti.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte por mi. Estoy perfectamente.

-¿Qué no me preocupe? -Jane estalló con voz contenida para que no la escucharan en la sala donde "se suponía" seguían ambos hombres- ¡Elizabeth! cuando me dijiste que habías venido con el Señor Darcy esperaba ver al hombre mayor y agradable de siempre no a un ardiente hombre musculoso que te mira como si quisiera meterte mano cada que estas cerca de él.

-No es verdad, él no me mira así… ¿o si? ¿me mira así? – Sonriendo tontamente y un poco emocionada

-Ves, debo preocuparme más yo por ti que tú por mí. Lizzie, es el hijo de tu jefe y futuro heredero del imperio Pemberly, no puedes ignorar ese hecho. No quiero que seas el juguete de alguien, menos de un hombre tan poderoso.

-No, no es así, yo… no sé, supongo que no somos nada, solo estamos "explorando la amistad", es decir, tu conoces a Gigi, su hermana, es muy linda y…

-Gigi es un amor y no lo voy a cuestionar, esa chica es otro nivel, solo no quiero que te ciegues por atracción, quiero un final feliz para ti, esta vez tiene que ser así.

-Al menos tu no me quitaras al prometido…

-Debes superarlo, él era un idiota y ella…

-Si… Lidia no era muy inteligente tampoco.

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre ellas, un viento fuerte movió el cabello de Lizzie alborotándolo y cubriendo su rostro.

-Solo creo que la felicidad me esta negada, cuanto más feliz soy, más infeliz termino…

Jane abrazó a Lizzie por el hombro haciendo que ambas juntaran sus cabezas.

-Ya encontrarás a alguien que te haga feliz de verdad, las piezas del rompecabezas siempre encajan

-¿Y por qué con Will se siente que encajan a la primera? Todo se siente tan correcto… y tal vez no debo hacerlo…

-Lizzie…

-Hey chicas! Aquí estaban! Vamos adentro se van a resfriar, quiero abrazar a mi mujer!

-Charles creo que te has pasado de copas, vamos a mi habitación, te acostaré.

-Nnnnoooo, solo me acostaré si tu estas arriba.

-¡Charles!

-Hermana, si te parece bien me iré al hotel por esta noche y mañana te veré para desayunar e iremos a ver lo de la escuela, ¿si?

-De acuerdo, gracias por la celebración, no esperaba que se tornara de este modo.

-Will, ¿nos vamos?

-Cuando gustes

Todos se despidieron cuando el chofer de Will llegó. Lizzie y Darcy fueron al hotel Pemberly de París, en un silencio incómodo. Darcy no sabía cómo debía tomar todo lo que se supone no debía haber escuchado, muchas preguntas estaban rondando su cabeza. Había llamado a su chofer para que los llevara debido a que él había tomado ante la insistencia de Charles para celebrar su compromiso. Creía que Jane podía ponerse de su lado y ayudarle a conquistar a Lizzie, en su lugar le había dicho lo opuesto. ¿Qué debía hacer con eso? Realmente ansiaba tener a Lizzie en sus brazos y si, la miraba con deseo, se estaba pasando de obvio y debía controlarse porque regresarían a Londres en tres días y no quería que su padre lo cuestionara de inmediato aunque su comportamiento impulsivo de seguirla a París no era propio de él. De mala gana aceptó las palabras de Jane, Como heredero de su padre y futura cabeza de la familia Darcy ¿Qué opinarían sus padres si pedía la mano de Lizzie Benet? ¿La aceptarían de verdad o hablarían con él para hacerlo cambiar de idea?

Por su parte Lizzie solo podía recordar lo que había pasado hacia ya 6 años.

_George Wickham, rubio, alto, ojos azules, cara de ángel, porte caballeroso, todo un casanova, pidió la mano de la segunda hija Benet ante la mirada atónita de 4 hermanas y unos padres que no daban crédito a que un chico tan atractivo se fijara en su hija que aunque hermosa, nada extraordinaria en belleza pero si en inteligencia. _

_-Le prometo señor Benet que su hija siempre estará feliz a mi lado, la cuidaré y protegeré todo el tiempo. _

_-Eres el hombre que mi hija a elegido y confío en su buen juicio, les doy mi bendición si así lo han decidido. -Daba su aprobación el Señor Benet._

_Ambos jóvenes se abrazaron felices e ilusionados. Sus hermanas celebraban y juraban que Lizzie sería la novia más hermosa del mundo, sin embargo, su hermana Lidia se mantuvo con una sonrisa forzada sin emitir ruido alguno, solo expectante a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. _

_-Lidia ¿no estas feliz por mi?_

_-Por supuesto que si hermana, solo que tiene menos de una semana que terminé con mi novio y se siente extraño que de pronto no quiero saber nada del amor y tu vas a casarte con alguien que te ama. _

_-Oh Lidia, no tienes porque sentirte así, tu serás la dama de honor más hermosa -La abrazó Jane feliz para darle ánimos a su pelirroja hermana. _

_-De acuerdo, de acuerdo ustedes ganan, tendré que opacarte Lizzie, nadie será más hermosa que yo en esa boda. _

_Todos los preparativos iban saliendo a la perfección, el vestido de novia, el salón reservado, la iglesia reservada, los vestidos de las damas estaban confeccionándose, las invitaciones habían sido entregadas 2 semanas atrás. Solo faltaban las rosas y que el traje del novio fuera entregado. Estaban a escasas 3 semanas de la boda y se convertiría en Elizabeth Wickham. _

_Decidió sorprenderlo en su departamento, tenía las llaves y el portero la conocía bien. Subió con buen animo lista para darle una buena sorpresa, se había comprado un nuevo conjunto de lencería y quería ver que tan efectivo era. _

_Al abrir la puerta lo hizo despacio, no sabia porque, solo algo la impulsó a abrirla despacio y sin ruido, pero en el sillón de la sala estaba su prometido encima de su hermana Lidia quien tenía la falda arriba y la blusa abierta, él sin camisa y con el pantalón en las rodillas. _

_-¿Lidia?_

_Cuando ambos se percataron de la presencia de Lizzie en el umbral de la puerta abrieron los ojos, Lidia lo empujó haciéndolo salir de ella de manera dolorosa y él solo emitió un gemido. Lidia se separó de él con nerviosismo no podía ver a Lizzie a la cara_

_-¿Por qué Lidia? Eres mi hermana_

_-Lizzie… lo siento tanto, esto no estaba planeado te lo juro, solo sucedió!_

_-¿Solo sucedió? ¡Pero si tú te me insinuaste! ¡tu fuiste la que vino a mi con esa minifalda y actitud seductora! Lizzie debes creerme, esto no fue mi culpa, yo jamás había pensado en engañarte, de verdad_

_-George… no… no puedo creerlo… ¿mi hermanita? ¿de verdad? ¡Ella es menor de edad aún! ¡Eres un desgraciado! ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto?_

_-No escuche oposición de su parte, una niña ya no es, supo donde se metía desde que abrió las piernas_

_-Lizzie por favor… yo… no lo hice a propósito… por favor, no me odies_

_-Demasiado tarde Lidia, no quiero saber nada de ninguno de los dos, esto es ridículo._

_Lizzie salió corriendo del edificio no lloraba por el shock de haber tenido que enfrentarse a una situación que solo había visto y leído en novelas rosas, ¿en serio eso tenía que pasarle a ella justamente y con su propia hermana menor? Sentía la ira estallar y mezclarse con amargura y desprecio._

_-Lizzie! Detente por favor escúchame!_

_Detrás de ella a una velocidad menor venia corriendo Lidia, sabía que correr no era su fuerte, nunca le había gustado y se cansaba muy rápido. _

_-Lidia aléjate de mi no quiero volver a verte!_

_Detrás de ellas dos se acercaba trotando George como si solo fuera a curiosear pero no realmente desesperado, eso hizo enojar aun mas a Lizzie que cruzó la calle sin voltear, cuando llegó al otro lado el sonido del claxon y un fuerte golpe la impresionó girando para ver a su hermana ser golpeada por un camión de carga._

_-¡Lidia no!_

_En ese momento supo que su hermana no podría volver a abrir los ojos jamás y que sus últimas palabras se habían hecho realidad, cargaría con la culpa de no haberle dado la oportunidad de disculparse y de no escucharla, ya no volvería a escucharla hablar de moda y de sus sueños de ser una gran modelo, desfilar por las pasarelas de Milán, París y New York, jamás volvería a escucharla con sus diálogos imaginarios y escenarios donde conocía a los CEOS de Channel, Yves Saint Lauren y Gucci pidiéndole a gritos ser su musa… no… ya no volvería a imaginarse en las revistas de moda con los encabezados escandalosos donde afirmaban amoríos con Momoa y Hemsworth… ella simplemente ya no volvería a soñar…_

-Lizzie, Despierta, ya llegamos

Lizzie abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de Will limpiando sus mejillas. En algún momento se quedó dormida y recordó todo lo que había sucedido con su hermana y su antiguo prometido, había estado llorando sin darse cuenta.

-Perdón, me quedé dormida.

-¿Estás bien?

Lizzie guardó silencio mirándolo con tristeza.

-Voy a estarlo

Ambos salieron del auto y se dirigieron a la habitación Real que era una copia de la habitación que compartieron en Suiza, ambos se despidieron para retirarse a sus habitaciones, había sido un día largo y pesado, Lizzie solo pensaba en que por la mañana el sol brillaría de nuevo. Darcy por su lado estaba intrigado, la chica que estaba empezando a amar escondía muchos secretos que ansiaba conocer, pero no investigaría por su cuenta con un detective, prefería hacerlo con tranquilidad, ella se lo explicaría poco a poco y su hermana Gigi podía ayudar con eso.


	10. Chapter 10

**Holaaaaa! Gracias por los reviews del capitulo pasado, la verdad los leí pero no tuve tiempo de contestarles, tuve una semana ocupada, pero creanme que los leo y me llenan de alegría y animo para continuar la historia. **

**Este capitulo esta algo largo, espero no les aburra. Recuerden dejarme sus impresiones!**

**Y como siempre ya saben, los personajes pertenecen a Jane Austin, la historia es mia y con gusto la comparto con todos ustedes para su disfrute. De fan para fans.**

**CAPITULO 10**

10

En el momento en el que Lizzie pisó tierra londinense de nuevo recobró sus sentidos, estaba recuperándose de los recuerdos de su hermana Lidia y también procesando todo lo que Jane había estado balbuceando sobre la boda, necesitaba un plan para Jane y al ser la dama de honor debía hacerse cargo de la organización. Jane tenía buen gusto, podrían lograrlo.

-¿Will… entonces confirmaste que lo mismo pasó en 6 hoteles incluyendo Paris?

-Todo coincide, mismo proveedor, mismo lote, mismos efectos, afortunadamente no habrá demandas porque no hubo nada mayor, sin embargo necesito indagar más sobre esto.

Lizzie lo miró detenidamente, su rostro afilado, masculino, ojos azules profundos, él se dio cuenta de su mirada pero no lo intimidó, siguió con la vista en la ventanilla. Los habían ido a recoger al aeropuerto y estaban cansados. Will se había dado cuenta de cuanto disfrutaba de estar junto a ella pero eso en lugar de ayudarlo lo estaba haciendo cuestionarse más y más sobre sus intensiones con Lizzie y si su familia la aceptaría.

El celular de ella sonó, en cuanto miró de quien se trataba, se giró para contestarlo mientras miraba por la ventanilla opuesta.

-Gigi!

_-¿Cómo te fue en París? ¿Algún romance de novela del que deba enterarme?_

-No, no hubo a menos que cuente la historia de mi hermana.

_-¿Es verdad que va a casarse? Lo acabo de leer en su Nstagrm, el chico se lució con esa roca_

-Lo seeee! ¡Que envidia, quiero un anillo igual de hermoso!

_-Solo necesitas al prometido adecuado._

-Mmm, no, creo que paso, no estoy lista

_-Eso dices, pero no le haces el feo a los que te coquetean_

-Gigi, eso es diferente, hablo de una relación seria, en fin, eso no viene al caso ahora.

_-Tienes razón, voy a llevarte a ver a un chico maravilloso mañana por la noche_

Lizzie rió con ganas por el comentario de Gigi

_-Prepárate porque conseguí los boletos en espacio VIP para ver a Bublé_

-¡Oh Por Dios Gigi! Te amo! Eres la mejor mejor mejor del mundo!

_-Déjaselo todo a Georgiana Darcy, yo sé lo que te gusta chica. Ahora por favor prepárate porque nada impedirá que mañana vayamos a una noche romántica solo nosotros tres. _

Lizzie quien no cabía de la emoción por un momento se congeló sin comprender esa frase.

-Eh?

_-Tú, Fitzy y yo, descuida, solo lo llevo porque mamá insistió en que debe salir más, pero lo ignoraremos en el concierto, tu y yo cantaremos, gritaremos y nos abrazaremos como siempre cariño_

Lizzie estalló en carcajadas por las ocurrencias de su amiga.

-Por supuesto que si cariño, nos abrazaremos como siempre. Te veré mañana Georgiana Darcy

_-Saluda a Fitzy de mi parte_

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de contestar cuando ya había cortado.

-Así que…-se giró a verlo con la sonrisa amplia- mañana, concierto, tu, Gigi, yo

-Me pregunto si yo también podre abrazarte como lo hace mi hermana.

Una sonrisa torcida y juguetona de parte de él le hizo sonrojar hasta las orejas, sintió un repentino deseo de saltar del carro y huir a toda velocidad.

-Ninguno de los dos me abrazará

-Pff aguafiestas.

Le reprochó con humor.

Después de que ambos entregaron al Sr. Darcy los reportes y contaron todo lo ocurrido en los hoteles, Will insistió en que debían levantar una investigación formal pero discreta para que no corrieran los rumores ni estuviera en peligro la reputación de Pemberly. Ninguno quería que algo así pasara por las repercusiones que podría traer, sin embargo con la evidencia recopilada podrían dar parte a las autoridades y deslindarse sin rasguños.

El señor Darcy estuvo más que complacido por el buen trabajo de ambos aunque no apoyó completamente la idea de su hijo y Lizzie solo omitió sus comentarios. Estaba seguro que el buen juicio de Elizabeth y la buena intuición de su hijo en los negocios podrían llevarlos a ambos a ser una mancuerna perfecta para Pemberly. Se preguntaba internamente si algo había pasado en Suiza y París, se les veía mas cómodos estando juntos y bromeaban, a veces se sonreían discretamente. Incluso había llegado a descubrir a Lizzie comiéndose con la mirada a Fitzwilliam, ¿A caso debía prepararse para lo inevitable? Y si era así ¿Estaría de acuerdo? Tendría que hablar de eso con su esposa si es que veía avances entre ellos, por el momento lo dejaría como un coqueteo provechoso para que este problema se resolviera.

.

.

.

El momento del concierto había llegado, Lizzie quien había asistido a trabajar con un vestido circular corto color rojo y un blazer negro a juego con zapatillas rojas se había cambiado el look con el mismo vestido rojo, mayas negras y botines altos negros y una chamarra tipo piel en negro.

En cuanto la música comenzó a sonar Lizzie y Gigi perdieron la cordura gritando y abrazándose como locas, la música sexy inundaba el lugar y los movimientos de Lizzie no pasaban desapercibidos por Fitzwilliam. La necesitaba, quería tenerla entre los brazos, quería besarla al ritmo de esa música embriagante, desnudarla y hacerle más cosas de lo que su mente podía recordar de aquella noche que lo inició todo entre ellos.

Los tres estaban disfrutando del concieto, la música, la interacción, gritar cantar, todo era diversión.

Cuando dieron el intermedio Gigi se disculpó para ir al baño dejándolos solos. Lizzie se giró hacia él para saber sus impresiones del concierto pero tan pronto como lo miró a los ojos supo de su deseo, esos ojos azules no podían mentirle, se sonrojó pero no pudo decir una sola palabra, solo bajó su cabeza a lo que él le tomó el mentón levantándoselo para ver sus preciosos ojos marrones.

-Will ¿Qué haces?

-¿Qué crees que hago?

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de contestar, sus labios fueron presa de los de él, feroces y apasionados, él quería ir despacio, un beso mesurado, pero no podía contenerse, la necesitaba con urgencia. La tomó de la cintura apretándola a su cuerpo, Elizabeth solo pudo colocar ambas manos en el pecho de él y sujetarse de la tela de su saco para no caer por el mareo que le provocaba un beso tan arrebatador como el que estaba recibiendo. La música de fondo esperando reanudar el concierto mezclado con los gritos de la gente esperando el regreso del cantante al escenario le daba un aire surreal al momento. Se separaron cuando las luces se volvieron a apagar, sin darse cuenta exactamente en qué momento había llegado Gigi quien estaba a lado de Lizzie gritando como el resto de las fans.

Por su parte Lizzie se sentía avergonzada, no sabía que decirle a su amiga, no quería que se hiciera ilusiones de ella con su hermano, pero por otro lado tampoco podía negar lo que era obvio a los ojos de cualquiera. Ambos se atraían de una manera instintiva.

Fitzwilliam no cabía de dicha, había besado de la manera que más había deseado a Lizzie y aún así no se sentía satisfecho, pero por lo menos esa ansiedad por tenerla entre los brazos había bajado un poco. Lo malo es que su hermana estaba comenzando a lanzarle miradas amenazadoras y molestas que después tendría que hablar.

Pese a la incomodidad de los 3 disfrutaron el concierto y fue tarea de Gigi romper el hielo para relajarlos y restarle importancia a lo sucedido.

Cuando salieron Gigi llamó un taxi para que la recogiera y llevara a casa.

-Gigi ¿A dónde vas?

-A casa, mi hermano te llevará a tu departamento, ¿te parece bien Fitzy?

-No tengo inconveniente

-¡Bien, hablamos mañana Lizzie!

-Descansa Gigi

-Gracias amiga! Descansa también hoy fue una noche mágica, no creo poder dormir de la emoción

Lizzie rió por el ingenio de Gigi.

Los tres se despidieron cuando llegó el taxi de Georgiana, ambos fueron directo al estacionamiento donde estaba el auto de Will. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que ambos hablaron, estaban envueltos en un silencio incómodo que sabían debían romper, pero ninguno se atrevía a hacer la pregunta. Fue Lizzie quien finalmente se armó de valor.

-Esto no está bien, lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Lo sé pero, no sé qué decirte, ni tampoco sé cómo abordar el tema con mi familia, para ser honesto, no sé el momento exacto en el cual me enamoré de ti, solo sé que sucedió y no me arrepiento

-¿Pero…?- preguntó Lizzie adelantándose a lo obvio

-Pero… no sé si lo nuestro tenga futuro, ni siquiera puedo saber si tu sientes lo mismo por mí, es decir, tú aceptas mis besos, sé que te gusto, pero no sé si disfrutas estar conmigo de la misma manera en la que yo disfruto tu compañía o si te entusiasma levantarte en las mañanas solo para verme. Tu eres más reservada con tus emociones y yo siento que se me desbordan cada vez que te veo, cada que veo tu sonrisa, no sé si lo que sientes por mi es solo atracción o si te has encontrado soñando un futuro conmigo.

-¿Tu ves un futuro conmigo?

-No, en este momento no veo un futuro contigo… - Mintió Will - solo sé que quiero estar contigo viviendo el presente, día a día y ver a dónde lleva esto, tal ves lo nuestro es solo atracción y una vez que nos cansemos el uno del otro simplemente nos alejemos

-Suena cruel… pero tienes razón, yo tampoco veo un futuro contigo pero es cierto que me gustas mucho, siento como si toda mi atención se fuera hacia ti cuando estas cerca, me atraes demasiado y quisiera saber cómo estás a cada momento o que haces. No sé cómo expresar mis sentimientos, he aprendido a la mala que hacerlo no siempre es beneficioso para mí. A veces la gente se aprovecha cuando saben lo que uno siente.

-Te entiendo.

El silencio volvió a instalarse entre ellos pero un poco más calmados y menos incomodos. Lizzie sentía la opresión en su pecho y un nudo comenzó a instalarse en su garganta.

-¿Te parece bien si yo hablo con Georgiana? Es mi hermana, debo hacerle ver que lo nuestro aún no tiene nombre.

-Si, supongo que es lo mejor, hablaré con ella después de que me digas cómo te fue y saber si enloqueció o si está mas tranquila.

Con ambos de acuerdo siguieron su camino escuchando música de jazz para calmar sus nervios. Cuando llegaron al edificio de Elizabeth tuvieron un momento de duda, no sabían como despedirse, pero para fortuna de Lizzie fue él quien tomo la iniciativa de acercarse para darle un beso en los labios. Nada exigente pero tierno, como si pidiera permiso para permanecer más tiempo junto a ella. El momento mágico se terminó cuando el celular de Fitzwilliam sonó sacándolos de su nube rosa.

-Es mi madre, debo contestar.

-Y yo debo irme, gracias por traerme, te veo mañana en la oficina.

Sin darle más tiempo ella salió del auto y caminó a la entrada del edificio, Will se quedó estacionado.

-Hola mamá, ¿Qué pasa?

_-Solo llamaba para saber si llevaste a Elizabeth a casa, Gigi llegó hace 10 minutos _

-Se acaba de bajar del auto.

_-Entiendo, ¿vendrás a casa o irás a tu departamento?_

-Estoy más cerca del departamento es mejor que pasé allá la noche. ¿Podrías decirle a Gigi que quiero desayunar con ella mañana? Pasaré a recogerla a las 8

Pudo notar cómo tres hombres se metieron en el edificio detrás de Lizzie, no quería ser paranoico, pero no le daba buena espina, los tipos se veían sospechosos y no solo porque iban muy cerca de Lizzie sino porque llevaban gorras que ocultaban sus rostros y uno de ellos tenía un jersey con gorro que tapaba toda su cabeza.

_-Yo le aviso no te preocupes hijo, maneja con cuidado y descansa. _

-Si mamá, descansa.

Will no supo en que momento pero ya estaba fuera del auto caminando hacia la entrada del edificio, fue una suerte que una pareja de ancianos salieran en ese momento, él los saludó cortésmente e ingresó al edificio, su corazón no estaba tranquilo, podía sentir como comenzaba a latir acelerado, el calor en su cuerpo estaba incrementando, ¿sería una señal de que algo iba mal? Si no los veía y escuchaba a Lizzie en su departamento podría irse de ahí sin llamar la atención.

Subió hasta el piso y se quedó parado frente a la puerta intentando escuchar algún ruido, algo que le indicara que todo estaba bien. Lo escuchó… un ruido una voz pero sintió como se le fue la sangre a los pies cuando su cerebro procesó lo que escuchó.

-Es momento de la diversión perra, vamos a gozarte, cada uno de nosotros te va a disfrutar y más te vale que te guste porque no vamos a parar hasta que te desgarremos.

El siguiente ruido fue el sollozo ahogado de Lizzie y un gruñido cargado de furia, sin duda estaba amordazada, era lo más lógico. Toda la adrenalina subió de golpe a la cabeza de Darcy, pero antes de hacer algo estúpido llamó a emergencias para que llegara la policía, pero en lo que llegaban…

La puerta cedió al primer golpe que dio Darcy con el pie. En el suelo tirada boca abajo estaba Elizabeth con un sucio trapo metido en la boca y las manos atrás de la espalda amarradas haciendo daño a sus muñecas ya rojas, su vestido abierto en la espalda, sobre ella estaba un hombre pelirrojo y barba larga crispada, con su mano debajo del vestido de Lizzie tocando su trasero. Fitzwilliam tomó aire para contenerse, en ese momento, al ver los ojos llorosos de Lizzie fue como si un espíritu vikingo lo poseyera, se sintió grande y poderoso, cargado de fuerza, quería sangre y la iba a tener, alguien pagaría por esto. El primero de los tres que se atrevió a lanzarle el golpe se arrepintió de inmediato pues Darcy le lanzó un puñetazo directo a la nariz rompiéndosela, el tipo lanzó maldiciones y lloriqueos, el segundo lanzó otro puñetazo que Darcy esquivó limpiamente al tiempo que lanzó una poderosa patada rompiéndole 3 costillas en el acto, el tipo aunque se quejó volvió a levantarse rápidamente. Darcy lo retuvo con una maniobra rápida para dejarlo semi-inconsciente tirándolo al piso cuando sintió su peso muerto en los brazos.

-¿Cuándo piensas bajarte de mi novia imbécil?

Fue lo único que necesitó el tipo para irse a los golpes con Darcy, era mejor peleador de los tres por lo que Darcy requirió más atención con él. El primer tipo ya se incorporaba, quería darle una paliza al que le rompió su nariz pero Lizie se levantó veloz y le lanzó una patada fuerte directa al estómago, con toda la fuerza y potencia que pudo, el tipo sintió como sus costillas se encajaban en su pulmón haciéndolo caer de golpe en el suelo. Lizzie estaba hecha una furia, tenía toda la impotencia instalada en su garganta y con un único grito cargado de dolor lanzó su rodilla al miembro del tipo que estaba peleando con Darcy tomándolos a los dos por sorpresa. En ese momento la policía llegó entrando al departamento, arrestó a los tipos y ayudó a Elizabeth a liberarse. Will la abrazo y subió el cierre de su vestido.

Lizzie no podía pensar, no podía, el bloqueo mental estaba clavado en los ojos del tipo que la miraba burlonamente.

-Hoy no pudimos pero no será la única vez

Fue lo único que dijo el tipo pelirrojo antes de salir del departamento, esposado y con el rostro inflamado de los golpes recibidos.

-¿Así que… estudiaste en la milicia o algo así? Esos movimientos fueron asombrosos – Lo halagó Lizzie

-No, es que practiqué Krav Maga en Finlandia. Tenía que mantenerme cuerdo y activo así que, fue muy provechoso

-Ya lo creo que si.

-Señorita ¿podría darnos su declaración?

Dos policías se acercaron a ellos y cada uno daba su declaración, por supuesto ellos no recibieron ningún tipo de penalización pues solo actuaron en defensa propia corroborándose entre ellos las versiones.

Cuando el departamento quedó vacío y sin policías Darcy la tomó de la cintura abrazándola fuerte, sabía que Lizzie estaba aguantando el llanto pero no la presionaría, debía ser ella quien decidiera el momento para desahogarse.

-Puedes irte ahora no te preocupes, estaré bien.

-No me iré de aquí sin ti y si no te quieres ir, entonces yo me quedaré, no pasarás la noche sola.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer, por su parte Elizabeth no quería estar ahí pero tampoco quería darle más molestias a Will.

-Will… necesito cambiarme, ¿me ayudas con el vestido?

Se puso de espaldas a él para que desabrochara el cierre del vestido, no era el momento de ponerse caliente, de hecho es lo que menos deseaba en ese momento, ver la espalda rasguñada de Lizzie no hizo más que alimentar el fuego en el que su corazón seguía consumido por la ira.

-Te juro que esos malditos me la van a pagar, no voy a parar hasta que se queden en la cárcel por muchos años.

-Eso espero…

Fue lo único que dijo Lizzie para alejarse de él y entrar a su habitación a cambiarse. Se puso unos joggers gris claro, una playera deportiva y un jersey rosa pálido con capucha.

-¿Podemos ir a tu departamento? No quiero estar aquí esta noche.

-Toma tus cosas en una maleta, mandaré a alguien para que recoja todo por la mañana. Te mudarás.

Su tono autoritario lo agradecía en este momento pues ella no tenía cabeza para nada, estaba temerosa y su cordura pendía de un hilo, no quería y no podía pensar claramente por lo que daba gracias que él estuviera diciéndole que hacer. Necesitaba descansar.

Tomó la maleta más grande que tenía y metió objetos personales y de valor, algo de ropa para un par de días y lo que ella consideraba imprescindibles para pasar la noche fuera.

Cuando salieron del departamento solo trabaron la puerta lo mejor que pudieron, habló con el administrador del edificio y se metió al auto junto a Darcy, en todo el camino ella no pudo hablar, sentía que si abría la boca sus emociones se desbordarían, debía controlarse hasta estar sola. Miraba la ventanilla pero en realidad no estaba viendo nada, su cerebro parecía haberse salido de su sistema.

Llegaron al alto edificio en el centro de Londres, Darcy tomó su maleta en una mano y en la otra entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella conduciéndola hasta el penthouse, en ningún momento ella se alejó o lo soltó, él podía sentir la fuerza de su agarre, estaba aterrada aún.

-Puedes quedarte en esta habitación, tiene su propio baño y cambiador, instálate y ponte cómoda, iré a hablar con el portero para indicarle que estarás aquí. Elizabeth solo asintió, tomó sus cosas y entro al baño para desmaquillarse, estaba horrible, su maquillaje corrido, era la peor versión de si misma, parecía maquillada para Halloween o alguna obra de teatro barata.

Abrió la regadera y se metió cuando el agua estuvo caliente, necesitaba sentirse reconfortada, el agua estaba recorriendo sus músculos ayudándole a relajarlos, necesitaba urgentemente quitarse esa sensación de impotencia, fue un baño largo pero necesario, cuando salió de la ducha se puso un pijama rosa de pantalón y blusa de manga larga con botones medianos al frente, Darcy tocó la puerta, ella indicó que entrara.

-Hola – saludó él con ternura, se había cambiado por un pijama azul oscuro con líneas azul claro en los bordes

-Hola – saludó ella con una sonrisa triste

-Te traje algo de té caliente

-Gracias, es justo lo que necesito en este momento

-Bien, metete a la cama para que te lo tomes

Ella obedeció como buena niña, se metió a la cama acomodando las almohadas para poder sentarse cómodamente. Una vez instalada Will le dio la taza.

-Ten cuidado esta caliente.

En cuanto el liquidó bajó por su garganta sintió el frío interno de su cuerpo provocándole un escalofrío visible. Will se sentó junto a ella abrazándola por los hombros acercándola con cuidado a su pecho, ella se recargó en él tomando pequeños sorbos de té.

Ninguno de los dos quería hablar sobre lo ocurrido. Will por su parte pensaba en quienes eran esos hombre y por qué habían atacado a Lizzie, y también en que la había llamado "Su novia".

'_Fitzwilliam, ¿es en serio? ¿la quieres como tu novia porque de verdad la quieres o solo la quieres porque es increíblemente bella y la mejor mujer con la que te hayas topado? Bien… creo que esta decidido, estoy perdido… la quiero en mi vida más de lo que me había dado cuenta hasta ahora'._

Lizzie por su parte ya sabía quién había mandado a esos tipos y sabia también la razón. Tendría que hablar con el Señor Darcy Padre para darle los detalles, pero era muy tarde, eran casi las 4 de la madrugada, hablaría con él por la mañana. Por su parte ella no había registrado la palabra "novia" cuando Will amenazó al tipo, estaba tan asustada y enojada que su cerebro simplemente no había filtrado la palabra.

Cuando terminó el té, Will le quitó la taza, estaba levantándose cuando Lizzie lo tomó de la mano reteniéndolo.

-¿Puedes dormir conmigo esta noche?

-Esta y todas las que quieras

Lizzie se acomodó en la cama dejándole espacio suficiente. Él apagó las luces de la habitación, se sentía mas tranquilo teniéndola entre sus brazos, así se aseguraría de que estuviera a salvo.

Lizzie se pegó a su pecho lo más que pudo, lo abrazó por el torso con fuerza y rompió en llanto, ya no podía soportarlo, Will no dijo nada, solo le acarició el cabello y su espalda, animándola a llorar todo lo que quisiera. En momentos como esos, no tenía mucho que decir, solo podría ser su roca y eso era justo lo que él quería ser.

Hacía unas horas tenía dudas de lo que quería con Lizzie, sabía que estaba enamorado, sabía que le atraía, sabía de sobra la química que tenían, y en ese preciso momento sabía que quería estar con ella limpiando sus lágrimas.

Quería evitarle todas esas lágrimas, quería darle solo risas, pero sabía que con la alegría también vendría la tristeza.

'_Por supuesto que quiero estar con ella, en las buenas y en las malas'_

Will le beso la cabeza al tiempo que la apretaba a su pecho.


End file.
